Une semaine
by Mikau32
Summary: Chapitre 9 : Démons... Tagnes Russes. Où l'on parle de démons et de tagnes russes. C'est aussi la première partie du 4e jour.
1. Les conditions

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) léger OOC (pas très visible au début) K+

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les conditions**

Bleu était le ciel, gris étaient les petits nuages qui couraient les uns après les autres à la recherche de leur paternel le cumulo-nimbus, verte était la pelouse du parc de Konoha où les chaussures roses vernies de la fille qui les portait marchaient sur la chlorophylle faisant la couleur des grains d'herbes. Sakura trottinait joyeusement vers le lieu secret de rendez-vous (une cabane rudimentaire au bord du lac sous des fougères). Dès qu'elle arriva, elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et entra dans « Le Royaume des Princesses Solitaires », surnom trouvé par la coordination de pensée de Sakura et Ino.

Hinata avait été forcé de rejoindre le clan des princesses, n'osant dire non à ces deux furies qui avaient soi disant trouvé une idée géniale. Ten-Ten avait eu le privilège de construire la cabane, c'est juste pour cela qu'elle avait rejoins le club. Témari se moquait souvent de leur groupe mais l'avait aussi rejoins, juste pour pouvoir se moquer encore plus.

Bien sûr, il y avait des règles bien précises qu'il fallait respecter sous peines de sanctions de la part des autres membres : comprenez que Sakura et Ino suivaient à la règle le règlement, Hinata était trop timide pour s'imposer, donc le suivait aussi (arriver à cacher ses manques), Ten-Ten et Témari avaient utilisé leurs armes de dissuasion massive (la force par les muscles et le vol de rouge à lèvre) pour pouvoir échapper à ce règlement débile. L'une de ses règles était qu'il fallait absolument se réunir le samedi de 14h00 précise à 17h30 précise pour pouvoir faire le point sur les amours ; le but de ce club étant qu'avant la fin de l'année, toutes les filles soient casées.

Une autre règle stipule que les filles peuvent se réunir un autre jour que le samedi mais seulement pour les cas d'urgence : panne de maquillage, pas d'argent pour les soldes, Sasuke qui a regardé Sakura lors d'une mission, rejet supplémentaire de la part du brun lors d'une tentative de Sakura et d'Ino, et je vous passe le reste. Aujourd'hui était un samedi, mais il était 10h30 et Sakura avait réuni le club d'urgence.

Quand elle arriva à la cabane, elle vit que toutes les autres étaient déjà là. Chacune d'elle avait un coin : le coin de Sakura, où l'on voyait les oreillers roses sur des tapis roses avec des nounours roses dessus, des posters de Sasuke (une photo où on le voyait de dos et le jour où ils avaient formés l'équipe 7) ; le coin d'Ino (la même chose mais en bleu ciel, avec seulement une photo de Sasuke de dos) ; le coin de Ten-Ten (un dispositif complet d'armes de jet en tous genres) ; le coin d'Hinata (une simple chaise avec un petit coussin dessus) et le coin de Témari (un gros fauteuil bien confortable et une armoire pour ranger ses éventails).

Toutes étaient donc déjà installées ; Sakura s'installa elle aussi et prit la parole :

-Voilà, je vous ai convoqué d'urgence…

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas avoir attendue 14h parce que sinon… commença Témari, contrariée d'avoir était dérangée pendant son sommeil.

-J'ai eu une idée cette nuit ! continua Sakura.

-…

-…

-…

-Ne me dis pas que tu nous as convoqué pour nous dire ça…

-Mais c'est une idée géniale !

-Elle a intérêt parce que sinon… s'énerva Témari.

-Voilà. Je vais proposer une alternative à Sasuke. On arrête de le coller si et seulement s'il passe une semaine complet avec Naruto en colocation.

Elles regardèrent Sakura, ne sachant s'il fallait rire de cette blague ou en pleurer.

-Et s'il échoue, il devra sortir avec une d'entre-nous pour un mois.

-Qui te dis qu'il acceptera ?

-S'il y arrive, il nous aura une semaine et il fera ce qu'il veut de nous.

-Non.

Hinata, Ten-Ten et Témari étaient contre cette idée. Et puis, qui dit que Naruto accepte de passer une semaine avec Sasuke ?

-On va rajouter une chose : si Sasuke gagne, Naruto pourra sortir avec Sakura, proposa Témari.

-…

Sakura hésitait.

-Ok, c'est bon. Sasuke nous rejoindra à 14h au bord du lac, de l'autre côté de notre planque secrète.

Témari, Ten-Ten, Ino et Hinata furent très étonnées que Sakura accepte, malgré le fait que Naruto puisse éventuellement sortir avec elle. Même s'il avait 15 ans, il était certes plus beau physiquement mais n'avait pas grandit au niveau du mental. En clair, il était aussi lourd qu'à 12 ans. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha n'aimait pas être dérangé pour rien. Mais là, Sakura lui avait volé il ne sait comment son journal intime. Eh oui, Sasuke écrivait sa vie. Oh, rien de bien passionnant, mis à part les « Itachi je te hais » et autres « J'en ai marre que Sakura me colle » et, une variante, « Naruto est vraiment chiant aujourd'hui », il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Mis à part le fait qu'il avait écrit ce qu'il aimait particulièrement chez une fille ; et si Sakura le trouvait, alors elle saurait immédiatement à qui il avait fait référence en écrivant.

C'est donc à contrecœur que Sasuke partit au lieu de rendez-vous, près du lac. Il y trouva Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata et Témari, le sourire aux lèvres pour la plupart (sauf Hinata qui se triturait le bout de ses index). Il les gratifia d'un « humpf » très distingué en guise de salut, par quoi elles répondirent d'un « Bonjour ! » assez enthousiaste. Il se calla contre un arbre qui trainait là et prit la parole :

-Bon, Sakura, mon journal.

-A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu passes une semaine complète en colocation avec Naruto.

-Non.

-Si tu gagnes, tu récupères ton journal.

-Mouais.

-Et si tu perds, tu sors avec Ino ou moi pendant un mois.

Le brun réfléchissait. Bon, une semaine avec le blond surexcité, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, surtout s'il pouvait récupéré son journal intime. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir une semaine avec un baka pareil.

-D'accord, mais à condition que tu ne lises pas mon journal.

-D'accord.

Ils se mirent d'accord ; Sasuke devait passer une semaine complète, de samedi 18h00 au samedi suivant 18h00 très précise avec Naruto. Ils ne devaient pas se quitter de toute la semaine. Le lieu avait été choisis par Sakura : un vieil appartement abandonné dans la banlieue de Konoha. La semaine tombait bien : Kakashi était parti en mission avec les autres senseis, ce qui fit une semaine de vacances pour les guennins.

-Bien. Deuxième round : convaincre Naruto.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit Hinata, très sûre d'elle tout à coup (ce qui n'alla pas évidemment sans surprises)

* * *

Naruto se promenait dans les ruelles de Konoha, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers Ichiraku (n'oublions pas que l'estomac du blond a priorité par rapport au cerveau). Il s'installa donc à son restaurant de râmens préférés et commença à manger quand…

-Hey, Naruto !

-Kiba ! Assieds toi et mange avec moi !

-Euh, non, sans façon, je viens de manger.

-Ok, ok. Les autres aussi vous pouvez m'accompagnez si vous voulez.

Neji, Shikamaru, Shino répondirent par la négative ; il n'y avait que Choji qui s'assit et commanda quelques bols pour accompagner Naruto (Choji : j'allais tout de même pas le laisser manger tout seul ! Ça ne se fait pas).

-Voilà, on a un marché à te proposer, dit Kiba, à l'attention de Naruto.

-???

-On a apprit par les filles qu'elles avaient donné un gage à Sasuke ; ce dernier est obligé de le tenir, et cela te concerne.

-Oulà.

-En clair, tu vas passer une semaine entière avec Sasuke dans un appartement dans la banlieue. Il devra rester avec toi tout le temps.

-J'au rien compris.

-C'est le gage des filles à Sasuke.

-Ah ok.

-Il doit rester une semaine entière avec toi. 24h/24.

-Mouais.

-Et toi, tu devras tout faire pour qu'il te rejette.

-De quoi ?

-Rends lui la vie insupportable. Sois le plus chiant possible, de manière à ce qu'il ne te supporte plus.

-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

-Si tu gagnes, donc si Sasuke craque avant une semaine, tu sortiras avec Sakura autant que tu le désires.

-Ouais !

-Mais si tu perds, tu seras à sa merci pendant un mois.

-Ça marche !

Ils toppèrent la main dans la main et Kiba donna rendez-vous à Naruto à 18h00 précise dans le parc, près du lac côté résidence Uchiha, avec toutes ses affaires pour une semaine de colocation avec Sasuke.

* * *

-TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ???

-Ben c'est ce que tu m'as dit.

-Mais débile va ! Si Naruto gagne, ça veut dire que je sors avec lui, mais ça veut aussi dire que Sasuke perds, donc que je sors aussi avec Sasuke. Je sors avec les deux, c'est ça ?

-La prochaine fois, tu iras le voir toi même.

Kiba partit, visiblement énervé de par les réflexions de Sakura.

-On se voit quand même à 18h00 au lac ? demanda Sakura.

-Ouais, c'est ça, j'y serais, répondit Kiba.

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Et voilà une idée géniale que c'est la mienne !!!

La trouvez vous aussi géniale que moi ?

Sakura et Ino : Non  
Naruto et Sasuke : Non  
Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji et Neji : Oui !!!  
Témari et Hinata : Oh oui !

**Reviews ?**


	2. Premier soir

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Staphyla :_ Je doute que la suite soit dans ce même ordre d'idée là… Tu verras par toi même, mais à ce point là, je trouve ça désespérant (surtout mon humour)  
L'auteur intelligent :D laisse moi rire. Ou alors on ne parle pas de moi. Non, là, ça fait pas très crédible. Surtout avec ce chapitre…

_Toya Chan :_ Tu verras… ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Premier Soir**

Bleu est le ciel, gris sont les petits nuages… Ah non, je crois que j'ai déjà commencé comme ça. C'est parce que je dois être de bonne humeur tout ça. Enfin, le narrateur est content, ça vous avez pu le remarquer. Pas autant que Sasuke en effet. Il venait de se faire rouler en beauté. Mais bon, passer une semaine avec Naruto ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. Non. Enfin, pas si le principal concerné avait décidé de se la jouer chiant. Ça, Naruto savait le faire. Plus chiant que le blond, vous ne trouverez pas. Quand il veut quelque chose, il ne lâche jamais. La preuve avec Sakura. Il y tient en plus à son nounours rose ! Voilà trois ans qu'il court après, le seul problème étant qu'elle coure beaucoup plus vite que lui ; seulement, elle en a pour Sasuke, mais le ténébreux détale comme un lapin, vous ne saurez pas après qui, parce que je n'ai pas lu son journal intime. Désolé à toutes les personnes qui voulaient savoir de qui Sasuke pouvait en pincer, j'avoue que je ne le sais pas moi même.

Sasuke, donc, avait passé son après midi à méditer. Non, parce que ça ne paraît pas comme ça, mais il sentait que la semaine allait être longue. Un mauvais pressentiment ? Son instinct qui le guidait ? Une ironie pathétique de l'auteur qui essaye d'être marrant depuis tout à l'heure mais qui ne l'est pas ? Et s'il se concentrait sur l'histoire plutôt que de divaguer que des choses sans importances ?

_Hum._

Je disais donc, Sasuke avait passé son après midi à méditer, mais il avait aussi eu le temps de préparer ses affaires pour une semaine. Le choix avait été rude ; il avait fallut choisir entre un de ses shorts blancs, un shorts blanc ou un short blanc. Attention ! Il y a une très grande différence entre ces trois shorts. En effet, le premier a une poche sur la fesse droite alors que le second ne l'a que sur la fesse gauche. Mais c'est le troisième qui l'emporta, celui ci avait eu le privilège d'avoir une poche à chaque fesse. Ne vous demandez pas à quoi servent ses poches, vu que la moindre chose que vous y mettez vous gêne lorsque vous vous asseyez. Mais un Uchiha est un Uchiha, et il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Notamment le nom, par exemple.

Mais revenons à Sasuke et à son choix de veste maintenant. Choix beaucoup plus décisif que le précédent, vu qu'il y avait différentes teintes de bleu. Bleu marine, Bleu foncé et bleu nuit. Là, il existe bel et bien une différence, mais le brun ne voit que le côté pratique de la chose : l'un d'eux tenait plus chaud que les deux autres, car c'était en fait une polaire. Ce fut donc le premier T-shirt qu'il élimina. Pas fou le Sasuke, en été et à 40 degrés à l'ombre, mettre une polaire, c'était limite. C'est un Uchiha, mais quand même, il ne faut pas pousser, sauf les enfants de Bayonne, bien sûr.

Je ne vais pas vous faire toute la garde robe de notre cher brun, même si je suis sûr que ça vous intéresse au plus haut point. Mais il est l'heure de partir au lieu de rendez-vous, et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir avancer l'histoire, qui est quand même mon but premier. Je pourrais divaguer toute une fic sur la garde-robe et les habitudes de Sasuke, mais je doute que ça vous intéresse.

C'est donc dans une humeur plus que maussade que notre iceberg national partit au lieu de rendez-vous, juste derrière chez lui. Il avait pris un sac à dos, très important pour pouvoir mettre son pyjama, ses affaires de rechange, sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice : le matériel de survie.

Quand il arriva, toute la débande l'attendait déjà : Sakura (la première), Ino (la deuxième), Ten-Ten (la troisième), Hinata (la quatrième ; quoique j'aurais pu mettre Hinata en troisième) et Témari en dernière position, sauvée par sa poitrine plus que… Hum hum ; ceci n'étant pas le sujet, il fallut se relever lorsque arriva notre blond septentrional, amen, un sac à dos rempli à ras bords, donc si vous avez suivi rempli de râmens. Rien de surprenant d'ici là, si ce n'était que Kiba accompagnait Naruto. Mais c'était surtout le but de cette réunion qui était troublant, et tout était noir, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Ils arrivèrent donc à l'appartement en question. Sasuke et Naruto furent surpris par sa taille ; il pouvait rivaliser avec celui du blond. Pas quand même, mais il devait y avoir maximum trois pièces. Un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre. Enfin, ils allaient voir. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; qu'était-ce que tous ces sourires en coin ? Le brun n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Ils montèrent donc à l'étage correspondant (le dernier, par pur hasard) et Sakura sortit une paire de clé pour chacun des deux correspondants. Le porte clé de Sasuke était accompagné d'un cœur tout rose, celui de Naruto d'une peluche assez kawaï, dans les tons jaunes orangés. C'est alors que tous les autres s'en allèrent, gratifiant les colocataires d'un « une semaine », signe d'un au revoir très fraternel.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sasuke enfonça sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna afin de déverrouiller cette dernière, prit de ses mains la hampe de la poignée, la serra avec précautions et appuya tout en enfonçant petit à petit la porte ; dès que la porte fut ouverte, le brun entra suivit du blond, pour découvrir… un appartement en bordel.

C'était vraiment petit de leur part : des détritus partout, les poubelles non sorties, l'odeur insupportable, et toutes ces petites choses qui ont le don d'énerver Sasuke. Naruto était tout à fait dans son élément et trouvait ça tout à fait normal. Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement : pour leur premier soir, ce sera grand nettoyage. Ouvrir les fenêtres, ramasser le plus gros, passer aspirateur et serpillière, faire les poussières avant, nettoyer la salle de bain, laver les draps, ranger la cuisine, aspirer les tapis, débarrasser le lave vaisselle, étendre la machine, tout ce petit quotidien que les Uchiha aiment faire après un doux réveil à 5h00 du matin.

Bref, pendant que Naruto s'amusait à essayer le canapé (comprenez il s'allonge dessus et s'endort), Sasuke fit son petit manège en digne Uchiha qu'il était.

C'est donc après 2h de lutte contre la poussière et les détritus que le brun eut fini de calmer ses pulsions : il réveilla Naruto pour inspecter avec lui l'appartement ; en effet, il avait le droit d'être contre les opinions de Sasuke. Ils passèrent donc en revue la cuisine (Naruto : j'espère qu'il y aura des râmens à manger ce soir), le salon (Naruto : On peut prendre des râmens comme pop corn ?), la salle de bain avec toilettes incorporées (Naruto : C'est marrant, la baignoire a la forme d'un bol de râmens) et la chambre (Sasuke : Ramène pas ta gueule Naruto).

C'est alors que vint le premier gros problème de la semaine :

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Il n'y a qu'un lit.

-Chouette, je vais faire des crêpes.

-Mais… mais ça n'a rien à voir !

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de crêpes.

-…

Sasuke ne comprenait pas que Naruto ne soit pas horrifié par le fait d'être obligé de dormir avec lui même. Il était obnubilé par son envie de crêpes ; il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, avait déjà sortit les œufs, la farine, le lait, le beurre, mais il manquait la bière. Eh non, il n'y avait aucune bière dans le réfrigérateur. Seulement une vingtaine de boites de râmens instantanés.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Tu crois qu'on peut mettre des râmens ?

Il ne lui a pas demandé ça ???

-Naruto…

-Oui ?

-Baka.

-Mais…

-Tais toi.

Naruto s'était retourné, croisant les bras, signe qu'il boudait. Mais comme il était de dos, Sasuke ne pouvait voir le petit sourire sadique de Naruto qui pensait que la semaine allait être riche en rebondissements pour le brun. Si en plus, il n'était pas patient… Le pari allait être vraiment facile à gagner.

Après que Naruto ait fini de bouder, c'est à dire après que Sasuke ait accepté de lui cuisiner des râmens, les deux colocataires passèrent à table et dévorèrent les cinq bols que le brun avait daigné préparer (comprenez que Naruto engloutissait ses quatre bols tandis que Sasuke picorait le sien). A un moment, le brun sentit une pâte qui lui été restait collée au coin de la lèvre. Il se sentit piquer un fard, non pas par gène mais parce que Naruto s'était penché vers lui et approchait dangereusement sa bouche du coin de sa lèvre ; il vit très lentement le visage de Naruto se rapprocher du sien, un peu de sauce coulait le long de son menton, à croire que Naruto n'avait jamais appris à manger. Dès que les deux visages étaient à quelques millimètres, Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger, comme pétrifier, attendant la suite des évènements. Il vit la main de Naruto passer à côté de sa joue et, pensant qu'il allait mettre sa main derrière sa nuque, se mit à imaginer les conséquences d'un tel acte…

-Ah, ça y est ! Je l'ai !

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS, BAKA ???

-Ben j'attrapais le sel, il était sur l'étagère derrière toi.

Sasuke, sentant le sang monter dans ses joues, fumait de colère contre lui même, pour avoir penser à des choses qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

-T'as vu comment t'es rouge ? On pourrait presque faire des œufs au plat sur tes joues.

-Naruto, je t'en prie, évite ce genre de commentaires à l'avenir.

Dès que la table fut débarrassée, la vaisselle faite, les deux adolescents purent s'installer devant la télé.

-Naruto, je vais prendre la douche.

-Oublie pas de la ramener après, je ne l'ai pas prise encore.

Ne voulant pas répondre, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra. Il se mit torse nu, laissant apparaître un torse finement musclé, puis se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé, voulant avoir un peu d'intimité, mais surtout ne veut pas être reluqué par des fanfickeuses et fanfickeurs en tous genres.

Naruto augmenta le volume de la télé et partit couper le chauffe-eau. Il se réinstalla dans le canapé et zappa sur la série du moment, « Les râgots de Konoha ». Moment clé dans l'histoire, puisque voilà la rediffusion de l'épisode 29 de la saison 7, là où l'on apprend que Clarisse est la demi sœur de Miguel, cousin de ami de Pedro, qui est un ex à Alexandra, la cousine d'André qui sortait avec Jeremy, mais c'était que pour le sexe, parce que Rosa, la sœur du patron au cousin de la belle-mère de Pedro, tenait un bar où l'on servait moules-frites tous les vendredi midi, ce bar où Alexandra a rencontrée Pascal, le cousin de Jeremy. Mais c'était sans compter sur Pedro qui faisait des infidélités à Rosa avec une mystérieuse inconnue.

Sasuke avait passé une douche très désagréable, vu que c'était une douche froide. Il n'avait pas pensé à rallumer le chauffe-eau. Et pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir allumé. Bref, c'est congelé qu'il partit rejoindre Naruto en robe de chambre. Le blond lui avait ensuite demandé de vérifier si le chauffe-eau était bien allumé ; par gentillesse, le brun alla lui allumer. Il eut donc le droit à une douche chaude.

Après la douche de Naruto et la fin du deuxième épisode des « Ragots de Konoha », les deux compères allèrent se coucher.

-Mais, il n'y a qu'un lit !

-Naruto, tu es désespérant. On va dormir ensemble, voilà tout.

C'est donc avec une mine boudeuse que Naruto enfila son pyjama, sans gènes devant un Sasuke qui avait les joues rouges mais qui en profitait pour se rincer l'œil. Il partit donc à la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau sur son œil. Saleté de poussière, va.

Naruto avait donc enfilé son pyjama et serrait contre lui son nounours, un renard orange. Il s'était mit en boule au milieu du lit, enroulé dans les couvertures. Sasuke se mit donc en boxer et s'installa dans le lit, à côté de Naruto. Le blond était une vraie chaudière, et le brun avait froid. Mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto qui se tournait et se retournait, cherchant une position confortable. Le brun, agacé par les remous du blond, le prit dans ses bras afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Réaction immédiate de la part de Naruto : un coup de nounours dans la gueule de Sasuke.

-Tu me touches, je te tape !

-C'est bon, c'est juste pour que tu arrêtais de bouger.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

_La semaine va être longue, pensa Sasuke. Très longue._

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Et voilà la suite !!! 

Comment la trouver vous ?

Je m'excuse pour ces essais d'humour, ces jeux de mots pourris et ces connotations perverses tout au long du texte, mais je suis en phase bac blanc, donc obligé de destresser d'un moyen ou d'un autre… ;)

Même pour dire que c'est pourri, que c'est nul à chier, et ne jouer pas les hypocrites, plus je me relis, et plus j'ai honte de sortir ça. Mais, "qui ne tente rien n'a rien" ;)

**Reviews ?**


	3. 1er jour : aveux

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Staphyla_ : tu réponds toute seule à tes propes questions ;) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu plus sérieux que les précédents (il en faut bien un)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le premier jour (aveux)**

A toutes les personnes qui pensent que Sasuke se lève aux aurores, eh ben c'est râpé. Comme le fromage, Sasuke aime faire la grasse matinée. Donc, d'accord, il se lève aux aurores et s'empiffre de sucreries, beignets et autres plats plein d'huile et de beurre. Mais ici, il a voulut faire un petit somme en plus, parce qu'en moins cela s'appelle une différence.

Mais revenons plutôt à ce que rêve notre petit brun d'herbe.

Sasuke était allongé dans un champs de fleurs multicolores, où les vaches meuglaient et broutaient paisiblement en levant quelques fois la tête pour regarder passer le train, seul moment d'action dans la journée, vu qu'il faut lever la tête très haut pour voir passer les avions. Mais la vache est une fainéante, elle ne lève pas la tête, sauf pour la relever après avoir prit une grosse touche d'herbe dans sa gueule. Sasuke donc faisait des roulades dans l'herbe, son visage reflétait la joie qui le parcourait de tout son corps. Il courait après les papillons, timides êtres fragiles aux ailes bigarrées ; il entra dans une forêt et s'assis près d'un lac où venait boire les divers cerfs et faon voulant se désaltérer. Il se leva et voulut aller caresser un écureuil qui se promenait, quand tout à coup…

**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT !!!!!**

Le bruit infernal fit faire un bond de 50 centimètres à Sasuke. Il se redressa, furax, quand Naruto lui dit :

-Oups, je me suis trompé. Je croyais que c'était une bombe anti-moustique !

_c'était une « sonorisation » qui fait beaucoup de bruit dans les stades, (je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ; scène prise dans un film, Sa mère ou moi ; j'adore cette scène ;)_

Sasuke se leva donc de mauvais poil. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et coupa le poil, puis se livra aux activités matinales habituelles. Naruto crut bon de sortir toutes les affaires du petit-déjeuner, mais c'était sans compter sur le brun qui ne mangeait presque rien au matin. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer au blond, ce dernier se vexa, exigent que Sasuke devait tout nettoyer et ranger pour la peine. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout calculé par la petite teigne blonde qui s'empressa d'aller se doucher. Le brun fut pris d'une envie de couper le réchaud par vengeance, mais il se dit que Naruto était un gars sympa avec lui, alors il se devait d'en faire autant. Est ce que le blond serait capable de couper le chauffe-eau comme ça, pendant que le brun était à la douche ? Non, Naruto n'est pas ce genre de personne.

Après que les deux colocataires se soient préparés, ils purent sortir pour aller en ville rejoindre les autres : Sakura et Ino, vu que les autres filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour aller mâter les garçons à l'entraînement. La journée risque d'être très longue pour notre cher brun.

Au point de rendez-vous habituel, Sakura et Ino attendait les deux garçons avec impatiente. A eux cinq, ils pourraient ensuite passer une journée shopping, soin du corps et du visage, coiffure et petit moment de répit à la fin de la journée au parc. C'est donc à 10h00 environ que les deux garçons avaient rejoins les deux filles, et après un échange de salut, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Naruto semblait aussi impatient que Sasuke d'y aller, mais il pensait que c'était un excellent moyen d'énerver le brun. Les filles, il faut l'avouer, avaient eu une idée géniale.

Ils allèrent donc à l'étage des vêtements et Naruto prit Sasuke par la main afin de l'amener côté homme pendant que les filles choisissaient quelques fringues à essayer. Rendez-vous à la cabine d'essayage dans 15 minutes, dira-t-on. Le blond prit un vêtement orange clair assez flash, retourna le brun, mit le T-shirt sur son dos pour voir s'il lui allait, et le donna à son porteur, j'ai nommé Mister Uchiha.

Après une dizaine de pantalons, T-shirts, pulls et sous-vêtements, ils furent contrains de se rendre aux cabines d'essayage, non pas parce que c'était l'heure, ça à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient, mais plutôt par manque de place sur Sasuke. C'est donc aux cabines d'essayage qu'ils se rendaient, avec la demi tonne de vêtements à essayer. Naruto prit ses vêtements et se mit dans une cabine ; Sasuke fit de même et se mit dans la cabine d'à côté. Il s'assit sur l'espèce de mini-banc qui ne sers à rien dans les cabines d'essayage (enfin, dans ce cas présent, si) et regarda le tas de linge que Naruto avait réussi à lui dégotter. Il demanda à Naruto :

-Je suis obligé d'essayé tous ces vêtements ?

-Et de me les montrer, oui.

_Pas chiant du tout ce gars. Je vais y mettre du mien, quand même _

-Ok, mais tu me montres tes fringues aussi.

-… Pas de problèmes.

S'ensuivit ensuite d'un défilé de la part de nos deux compères qui s'amusèrent à se foutre de la ganache de l'un et de l'autre. Quoi de plus tordant qu'un Sasuke en jean moulant ? A part un Naruto en pat d'eph…

Bien heureusement pour eux, leur porte monnaie ne pouvait se payer le luxe de s'offrir une nouvelle garde robe à chacun. C'est donc sans rien acheter qu'ils sortirent du magasin ; Sasuke sentait qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur. Sûrement un truc sans importance.

-On a pas oublié quelque chose ?

Naruto réfléchissait et tapa dans ses mains en s'exclamant :

-Et mince (restons polis) les filles !!!

-Je savais bien qu'il manquait un truc chiant, fit remarquer Sasuke.

Après s'être fait engueuler par les filles parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas attendues (il faut dire qu'ils avaient du patienter trois quart d'heure en attendant que ces mademoiselles finissent d'essayer de se faire belle, _franchement sans réussite_, pensa Sasuke) le groupe se girigeait à présent vers les salons de beauté. C'est à ce moment là que le brun commençait à paniquer (hélas).

RAISON DE LA PANIQUE DE SASUKE

Petit arrêt sur image de la part de l'auteur. Il a honteusement piqué l'idée à Nana(rusasu) qui ne l'exprime, certes, pas comme ça, mais c'est son idée quand même.

Donc il se trouve, que par le plus grand des hasards, Sasuke aime se maquiller. Non pas qu'il ait des tendances gothiques, car ce n'est pas en blanc et noir qu'il exhibera sa peur, mais plutôt en maquillage commun (nda : m'y connaissant très peur en maquillage, je m'aventure en terres inconnues) tel le mascara, le fond de teint, le crayon, etc.

Nous avons donc Sasuke qui aime se maquiller. Tout petit déjà, il était fasciné par sa mère, même si elle ne se maquillait pas souvent, le laisser venir l'observer et parfois même, le maquiller un peu. Tout ce qu'on peut faire à 8 ans, on ne peut malheureusement plus le faire à 15. Certaines choses font qu'un garçon qui se maquille est soit un gothique, soit une « pédale », destiné à chercher le vélo de sa vie. Enfin bref, tout un tas de circonstances font que Sasuke ne peut se maquiller tranquillement. Déjà il fallait s'acheter le matériel nécessaire ou se le faire prêter : imaginez le brun demander à Sakura sa trousse de maquillage, ou même allez s'acheter tout le matériel à la grande surface du coin. Là, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour se maquiller à cœur joie, mais s'il avait été seul. Hélas, il est avec Naruto, Sakura et Ino. Jamais le blond n'acceptera de se faire maquiller par de jolies maquilleuses, et donc jamais le brun ne pourra se faire maquiller par de jolies maquilleuses.

-Sasuke, on se maquille ? proposa Naruto

Le principal concerné se surpris en train de regarder d'un air ravi son interlocuteur, un sourire de satisfaction s'étant dessiné sur sa figure. Il laissa échapper un petit « oui » de jouissance (comprenez une très grande joie) et prit le blond par la main tout en entrant dans le salon de beauté, où les filles étaient déjà rentrées depuis 10 bonnes minutes, après leur avoir dit de les attendre bien sagement devant le salon.

Une vendeuse accueillit les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'entrer, et leur proposa un petit moment maquillage léger pour les deux. Naruto, pas sûr de lui, ne put qu'accepter en voyant le visage émerveillé de son compagnon.

-Je suppose que vous voulez le faire ensemble, ajouta la vendeuse.

Le blond et le brun se regardèrent, puis Sasuke acquiesça ; la vendeuse leur demanda ensuite de les suivre à l'arrière salle, en leur expliquant qu'ici les spécialistes pourront s'occuper d'eux. Ils passèrent devant la salle où Sakura et Ino se faisaient remaquiller.

-Ino…

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je viens de voir passer Sasuke et Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de voir Sasuke et Naruto aller vers la dernière salle.

-Ma pauvre, tu les vois partout maintenant. Arrête de rêvasser et profites en, parce que telle que je suis partie, Sasuke va tomber amoureux de moi dès qu'il me verra.

-Il va plutôt vomir oui.

Et une longue bataille commença ; pendant se temps là, Sasuke et Naruto se faisiaient eux aussi refaire une beauté la salle à côté. Naruto demanda à ne pas avoir trop de maquillage, juste le strict minimum. Sasuke permis de faire tout ce que la maquilleuse voulait. Celle-ci était plutôt contente d'avoir à maquiller des garçons, chose plutôt rare dans son métier. Surtout aussi jeune.

Naruto sortit donc le premier et retourna dans la salle d'attente. On lui avait mit du fond de teint et du crayon noir pour les yeux, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était assez bronzé.

Sasuke sortit ensuite et rejoint Naruto dans la salle d'attente. On lui avait mit un fond de teint blanc qui le rendait encore plus pâle, avec du crayon noir autour des yeux, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre. Comme ça, on s'imagine plusieurs têtes horribles que Sasuke pouvait avoir. Même Naruto en fut bouche bée tellement le maquillage lui allait bien. En effet, la maquilleuse avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour que le jeune Uchiha ressorte encore plus étincelant qu'il n'est entré. Mission réussi pour notre maquilleuse qui a bien mérité un peu de repos après avoir sué corps et âme sur le brun.

-Sasuke…

-Oui, Naruto ?

-T'es beau.

Dans des circonstances normales, le jeune Uchiha rirait de la remarque du blond à son égard, et Naruto se joindrait à ses larmes (de rire) pour passer un bon moment entres amis. Mais là, ça l'avait touché. La remarque du blond lui avait fait plaisir ; il avait tellement eu peur que Naruto se moque de lui qu'il en avait oublié le demi-dieu, certes androgyne, mais demi-dieu quand même, qu'il avait eu en face de lui en se regardant dans le miroir. Le blond était toujours aussi ébahit devant la beauté prononcée du jeune Uchiha. La vendeuse les vit se regarder, sourit à cette situation et alla les chercher. A la caisse, elle leur dit :

-Tarif couple, maquillage simple. Cela nous fait donc…

Les deux concernés rougirent au « tarif couple » et se regardèrent, souriant. Sasuke paya, Naruto lui donnant sa part plus tard. Dans la rue, tous les regards étaient juchés sur le soi disant « couple » : tout le monde regardait, certes le bronzage du blond, mais surtout le brun, ne se rappelant pas qu'une cousine de Sasuke est survécu elle aussi au massacre du clan.

Naruto semblait réfléchir, puis glissa au brun :

-Les filles… Comment elles vont réagir à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas savoir.

-Donc on rentre ?

-Ok.

C'est donc sur cette décision que Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent de rentrer à leur appartement sans attendre ni Sakura ni Ino, ne sachant comment les deux commères allaient réagir. 10 minutes après le départ des deux garçons, la rose et la blonde sortirent du salon, tout en cherchant partout leur « Sasuke-kun » et Naruto. Elles voulaient leurs montrer le résultat d'expertes en maquillage, mais elles ne trouvèrent personne. Les deux se fâchèrent et partirent en direction de l'appartement des garçons.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Sasuke ouvrit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, se passant le visage sous l'eau, pleurant à moitié. Naruto entra en suivant, ne disant rien. Il rejoint le brun dans la salle de bain, s'expliquant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise de plus ?

-Que tu me défendes, par exemple ?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'st ma faute peut être s'ils ont un esprit fermé ?

En rentrant du salon, ils avaient croisé Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten et Témari. Naruto et Kiba se saluère, et le châtain lui avait demandé où était Sasuke, car il ne le voyait pas. Bien sûr, le blond gaffa en montrant la jeune femme qui le suivait et en disant que c'était le brun ; cette remarque suscita quelques moqueries de la part de Kiba, Neji et Ten-Ten. C'est après que tout le monde s'esclaffa, sauf Témari et Hinata, lorsque Naruto assura que Sasuke était mignon avec ça. C'est alors que le brun s'enfuit en courant vers l'appartement, suivit par Naruto qui avait jeté un regard mauvais à ses compagnons. Témari prit soin de foutre une taloche à tout le monde (sauf Hinata), en disant qu'elle a un frère qui se maquille souvent et que ça lui va très bien, il est Kazekage, beau et fort. Gaara était l'exemple même que le maquillage pouvait aller aux garçons. Par vengeance, Hinata proposa de maquiller Kiba, Shino, Neji et Lee et de le montrer à Sasuke pour qu'ils puissent s'excuser.

Après s'être rincé le visage et après avoir forcé sur les lingettes démaquillantes, Sasuke s'allongea sur le lit, la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller, se remémorant sans cesses les rires de tout le monde. Naruto était dans le salon et ruminait sa mauvaise humeur. Oui, il trouvait Sasuke beau. Et alors ? Mais ce qui le tracassait encore plus, c'étaient les paroles de Kiba après que Sasuke se soit enfuit. « Naruto, t'es pédé ? » Non, Naruto n'est pas « pédé ». Gay, peut être, ça il n'en sait rien. Mais certainement pas « pédé ».

Il alla voir Sasuke dans la chambre quand on toqua assez fort à la porte. Quelques secondes après, on put entendre :

-Les garçons, ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là.

-C'est vrai qu'il s'est maquillé ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

Les deux colocataires reconnurent la voix de Sakura, suivit par celle de Ino qui croyait parler à voix basse, suivit par un _chuuuuuut_ de Sakura.

Ce qui provoqua un sanglot de la part du brun ; le blond, ne sachant quoi faire, le prit dans ses bras et le rassura :

-Mais moi j'aime bien quand tu te maquilles. Je trouve que ça te vas bien.

-Tout le monde me trouve horrible avec, tout le monde se moque, répondit Sasuke, les larmes coulant encore sur sa joue.

Le maquillage a toujours été un sujet délicat avec ses parents, surtout lorsqu'il leur a confié qu'il aimerait bien se maquiller. Son père avait très mal réagit, sa mère ne le comprenant pas, son frère se moquant de lui. Tout le monde voyait mal le fait qu'un garçon puisse se maquiller. Il avait toujours été choqué par ça, mais sa passion ne s'était pas éteinte pour autant. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir de ce moment là et le fait de se moquer de lui, comme avaient fait tout le groupe, et ces moqueries lui avaient fait rappeler ses parents et la dispute.

Sasuke resta dans les bras de Naruto et s'endormit, les yeux encore rouges de larmes. Naruto était profondément désolé, même s'il n'y était pour rien. Il le serra encore plus contre lui, comme un ami aurait fait…

Comme un ami aurait fait… Un ami aurait fait…

Il nicha sa tête contre celle de Sasuke qui s'était mit en boule dans les bras de Naruto, et s'endormit ; il en était sûr maintenant. Sasuke était bien son meilleur ami.

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Je sens plusieurs regards menaçants dirigés vers moi… 

…

Mais attendez ! La fic n'est pas finie ! Tout peut arriver !

Bon, c'est parti en sucette, mais j'ai trouvé l'idée du maquillage de Nana(rusasu) superbe, et j'ai donc décidé de le reprendre à ma sauce (enfin, je crois) ;)

Mais ça ne va pas empêcher la chiantise de Naruto pour autant :D

**Reviews ?**


	4. 2e jour : incompris

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Sanzo-sama _: Voilà la suite ;) le lendemain en plus, je fais vraiment des efforts :D

_Waders_ : Joli (jumper) jeu de mot ;) mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait découvert cette face cachée de Sasuke, C'est Nana(rusasu) (d'ailleurs, je conseille à toutes personnes aimant le SasuNaru (et les dialogues) de lire la plupart de ses fics)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le deuxième jour (incompris)**

-Bon Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on en parlait plus… Arrête de faire la gueule, ou je m'y mets moi aussi et tu vas voir, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! SASUKE TEME ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Baka ! Usuratonkachi !

Naruto avait beau le traitait de tous les noms, Sasuke ne réagissait pas. Il contentait de regarder dehors, l'air de rien. Comme s'il pouvait voir l'air dehors. Tout le monde sait que l'air est invisible, et qu'il constitue une des choses fondamentales pour vivre (oups, spoiler sur la vie, j'ai oublié de le préciser).

Petit flash-back

Ce fut Naruto qui se réveilla le premier, enlaçant toujours le brun. En enlevant ses bras, pour cause d'une envie pressante, il avait réveillé Sasuke qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit, regardant par la fenêtre ; il n'y avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps que Naruto lui parlait. Déconcerté, le blond voulut savoir ce qui arrivait à son ami, quand il posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser : au mot « maquillage », il avait senti plusieurs shurikens lancés en sa direction. Il les avait évités et il n'employa plus directement le mot interdit devant Sasuke ; certes, il y faisait allusion, mais jamais ne se permettait de l'employer directement. Ensuite, vu que ses dires étaient apparemment inutiles, Naruto essaya de faire comprendre au brun que rester comme ça n'était certainement pas la meilleure des solutions : il devait encore subir les moqueries des autres, et puis s'il a envie de se maquiller, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? On a tous des envies que chacun qualifierait d'anormale, le maquillage était une envie de Sasuke. Point final. Prochain chapitre.

Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il gardait en mémoire les moqueries de ses camarades et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses parents, ce qui provoqua la montée de larmes. Pour ne pas pleurer devant le blond, il devait l'ignorer pour retenir ses larmes. Seulement, il fallait le faire comprendre à ce dernier sans lui parler. Mission impossible en gros. Déjà qu'en lui parlant, les chances de réussite de compréhension de la part de Naruto sont minimes, alors sans parler, on s'approche du néant, du vide.

Fin du flash-back

Enfin bref, Sasuke évitait la conversation que lui lançait Naruto ; faut dire que le blond ne savait pas très bien viser, d'où la facilité avec laquelle le brun évitait les conversations. Mais Naruto avait une flèche de plus à son arc : il savait être très chiant quand il le voulait. Ainsi, le kyuubi passa en mode méga chiant : il fronçait les sourcils, le regard mauvais, le front plissé.

La première réaction du brun devant la tête de Naruto fut un fou rire, puis devant son expression blasée, le fou rire s'intensifia. Bien sûr, le blond le prit mal et, pour se venger, imagina un plan subtilement cruel. Tout le monde prend Naruto pour un imbécile, mais quand il s'agit de faire chier les autres, c'est un génie. Vous allez voir par vous même.

Après cette bonne humeur passagère, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Froide, bien entendu ; même si Naruto l'avait déjà fait, là, si Sasuke ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème chez l'Uchiha. D'ailleurs, ce dernier voulut aller rallumer le chauffe-eau, seulement, il n'avait plus de serviette. Il décida donc de prendre ses affaires, même s'il était mouillé, il ne sortirait jamais de la salle de bain nu devant Naruto. Il y avait des limites à la colocation. Après, à ce niveau là, c'est une autre étape. Sasuke donc chercha ses affaires, mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de faire une machine de linge sale. Il n'en avait pas assez, il décida de prendre donc les affaires de Sasuke, vu que celui-ci était à la douche. Le brun, nu et gelé, sorti en vitesse de la salle de bain vers la machine à laver, où Naruto l'avait déjà lancé. Bien sûr, impossible d'ouvrir la machine quand celle-ci est en marche. Il se rendit donc en courant vers la chambre, une main sur ses parties, l'autre sur son intimité, les gouttes d'eau perlant de ses cheveux sur son torse, continuant là où plusieurs d'entres vous rêveraient de pouvoir y accéder (je parle de son nombril bien sûr), poursuivant sa course sur ses cuisses, finissant sur ses mollets puis sur ses pieds, s'écrasant sur le sol.

Sasuke entra donc dans la chambre, s'habilla de façon à être présentable et alla demander des explications à Naruto. Le blond s'occupait dans la cuisine ; lorsque le brun entra, il se retourna, tout sourire, faisant asseoir l'Uchiha à table.

-Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuné ! Sachant que tu as une faim de loup au réveil, je me suis surpassé pendant une heure que tu te douchais. J'espère que tu vas aimer, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur…

Naruto, après avoir discrètement fait un chibi eyes no jutsu, supplia Sasuke. Ne pouvant résister à ses yeux magnifiques, le brun fit l'effort de goûter. Il prit une cuillère de la mixture mauve de Naruto, celle qui faisait des bulles, parce que la verte fluo dans l'autre casserole ne l'attirait pas trop. Naruto lui dit :

-Je vais aux toilettes.

-Goûtes ton breuvage d'abord, Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il est excellent.

-C'est bon, je l'ai déjà goûté, il est excellent et puis, c'est pour toi. J'en ai fait assez pour ce soir et demain matin aussi.

-Non mais goûtes quand même, tu me feras plaisir. N'est ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui, si tu veux.

C'est avec une mine dégoûtée que Naruto goûta son breuvage, puis, sans avoir avalé, leva un pouce vers Sasuke, le visage horrifié, en bafouillant un « ché exchellant », puis courut aux toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Satisfait de sa vengeance, le brun se dépêcha de virer par la fenêtre les casseroles qui contenaient les mixtures.

Lorsque Naruto revint (après s'être lavé les dents), il demanda où étaient passées ses chef d'œuvres ; l'Uchiha lui répondit qu'il n'avait plus faim, qu'il les avaient mit au réfrigérateur. Naruto proposa ensuite d'aller en ville voir les autres et Sasuke acquiesça, ce qui surpris au plus haut point le blond. Ils sortirent donc de leur appartement ; lorsqu'ils passèrent le hall du rez-de-chaussée, ils croisèrent leur voisine de palier qui se plaignait à voix haute que les gens étaient cinglés de balancer des casseroles pleines de recettes ratées par la fenêtre, qu'il y avait des poubelles pour jeter les ordures et que ce n'était pas la peine de montrer à tous les autres que quelqu'un dans l'appartement ne savait pas cuisiner. Naruto regarda les casseroles, sourit quand il reconnut ses mixtures.

_Ainsi, Sasuke a jeté mes œuvres d'art par la fenêtre. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser._

Ils marchèrent dans la rue, l'un à côté de l'autre. Dès que le groupe fut en vue, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto avec la sienne et courut vers les autres. Kiba, Hinata, Témari, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Sakura et Ino ne les attendaient pas si tôt (d'ailleurs, après les circonstances de la veille, ils se doutaient que Sasuke puissent encore se montrer). Ce fut Kiba qui, en guise de bonjour, demanda aux deux nouveaux arrivants :

-Euh, c'est normal que Sasuke tienne Naruto par la main ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit le brun, puisqu'on sort ensemble. N'est ce pas Naruto ?

-QUOI ???

Tous regardèrent le blond qui venait de crier et, accessoirement, de comprendre le pourquoi de la main du brun dans la sienne.

-D'ailleurs, pour le maquillage hier, c'est un de ses plus grands fantasmes. C'est pour cela que je me suis maquillé. Mais vous savez, vous lui avez fait beaucoup de peine en se moquant de moi, donc aussi de ses goûts ; surtout toi, Kiba…

-Mais… Sasuke… Je… je ne… je ne voulais pas que tu le leur dises, bégaya Naruto.

-Je suis désolé, tenshi, mais il faut bien mettre les points sur les i : s'ils ont l'esprit aussi fermé que le cerveau, alors je ne vois pas de raison de rester avec eux.

Kiba fulminait de rage. Lee et Neji restait bouche-bée devant de telles paroles venant de Sasuke. Hinata riait de tout son cœur, suivit par Témari. Ten-Ten restait interdite. Sakura et Ino s'étaient évanouies. Chôji continuait à manger ses chips. Shikamaru gratifia le silence d'un « galèèèèère », juste pour dire quelque chose. Shino souriait et avança :

-Je vois qu'on s'est fait doublé.

Il avança vers Kiba et l'embrassa à pleine bouche (ou à pleine langue dans ce cas là) ; vous auriez donc compris que Kiba enrageait par rapport au fait que Naruto ne lui avait jamais parlé de son homosexualité, alors que lui avait tout avoué à son meilleur ami. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à Naruto que Shino et Kiba sortaient ensemble. Mais il était loin d'imaginer que Naruto sortait avec Sasuke. Depuis combien de temps ? Et le pari ? Pourquoi l'avait il caché ? Naruto habitait chez Sasuke ? Toutes ces questions (et d'autres) que Kiba gardait en mémoire quand il aura du temps libre avec Naruto pour une sérieuse discussion. Il repensa à ses moqueries sur Sasuke et s'en excusa auprès du principal concerné. Après quelques hésitations, Sasuke les accepta et serra la main de l'Inuzuka. Etait ce une gentillesse passagère ou le coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part de Naruto qui l'avait fait accepté ? N'empêche que le conflit fut réglé, Témari proposa de clore cet incident autour d'un bon bol de râmens à Ichiraku. Tout le monde vint, à part Sakura et Ino qui étaient encore évanouies. Même Neji, Lee et Ten-Ten vinrent partager le bol de l'amitié, plus par faim que par envie, mais bon, ils étaient là et puis, finalement, ce sont leurs culs, ils font ce qu'ils veulent ensembles.

Bien sûr, tout le monde fêtait le nouveau couple, sauf les principaux concernés. Naruto ne digérait pas le fait que Sasuke ait pu faire croire autour d'eux qu'ils étaient ensemble et le brun réfléchissait, inquiet par rapport à toutes les réactions possibles du blond. Allait il l'accepter ? Au moins pour ce soir ? N'était il pas allez trop loin ce matin ? Et hier soir ? Autant de question que Sasuke se posait pendant que les autres festoyaient de bon cœur.

N'ayant touché à aucun bol de râmens, Naruto se sentait mal. Sasuke l'avait remarqué, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas que lui : Hinata avait aussi remarqué le silence et le non appétit du blond et, pour des râmens, c'est que l'Uzumaki devait être vraiment malade. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se leva de table et marcha vers la sortie d'Ichiraku ; il fut immédiatement rejoins par Sasuke qui le prit par la taille, mais Naruto le chassa. Sasuke lui demanda donc :

-Je te dégoûte par ce que j'ai dit, c'est ça ? Par mes actes, par mes dires ? Mais tu as fait pire ce matin Naruto. C'est toi qui a commencé.

Naruto leva une main comme signe à Sasuke qu'il devait se taire, il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, courut dans une petite ruelle et vomi tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac (un demi bol de râmens). Sasuke, qui l'avait suivit, le vit vomir tripes et entrailles ; il le regarda, incompris. Il marcha vers leur appartement, ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit.

_C'est ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi ? Du dégoût ? Est ce moi qui l'ai fait vomir tout à l'heure ? Est ce parce que je lui ai fait croire que j'étais amoureux de lui ? Et s'il était homophobe ? S'il ne supportait pas que deux mecs soient ensemble ?_

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Et voilà ;) la suite (deux jours après, même moi je me surprend)

2 jours après parce que hier le site n'a pas voulut m'uploader le chapitre :( (pour une fois qu'il était prêt :D )

Je passe par tous les styles : humour pourri, tragédie, angst (un peu), comédie, jeux de la part des personnages principaux, etc.

Niark Niark Niark je m'aime, je suis vraiment doué pour les fics, je suis génial, JE SUIS UN DIEU !!!

Voilà pour toi, Sialeeds.

Au prochaine épisode : comment Naruto va t il réagir face à la décision de Sasuke ? Un imprévu, et tout est chamboulé. Pour de vrai ou pour de faux ?

**Reviews ?**


	5. 3e jour : imprévu

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Shika _: Oui, je sais que la fic est zarb, mais faut pas chercher, il n'y a que moi pour passer de l'humour pathétique au tragique décevant pour finaliser sur un suicide… Voilà la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le troisième jour (imprévu)**

Comme vous le savez, Naruto a un très gros défaut : c'est d'être bordélique. Au niveau du blond, ce n'est pas du bazar mais du bordel (dans le sens « désordre amplifié ») ; qui dit bordélique dit forcément paresse (flemme en moins Shikamaru) ou tête en l'air. C'est vrai, quand on a des râmens à la place du cerveau, on est en droit de se demander comment on a réussi à survivre. Mais Naruto ne s'est jamais posé ce genre de question existentielle.

Il existe une période de la vie où l'on se pose des questions franchement hallucinante, tellement elles semblent invraisemblables. Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Que fais-je ? D'où vins-je ? Actuellement, Naruto est encore Naruto (à moins qu'il ne se soit permuté dans le corps de Sasuke dans la nuit, c'est encore possible ; ainsi, pour plus de facilités, nous dirons que l'âme de Naruto (donc essentiellement sa conscience) n'a qu'un réceptacle unique possible : le corps de Naruto (par souci de clarté surtout)). Donc Naruto est Naruto. Il va dans le réfrigérateur chercher à manger ; il vient du lit. Voilà les quatre réponses du blond le troisième jour de sa colocation avec Sasuke aux questions existentielles. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elles sont très importante : ainsi, quand vous ne savez pas quoi faire un jour, vous vous posez ces quatre questions sur différents moments de la journée. Ou si vous avez de l'imagination, vous pouvez toujours écrire des fanfics.

Malheureusement pour lui même, Naruto ne se rappelait que vaguement la journée de la veille. Il se souvient d'avoir emmerdé Sasuke (en même temps, c'est ce qu'il fait depuis trois jours, donc ce n'était pas si dur à trouver), il se souvient ensuite avoir vomi. Un flou total ; même si Naruto est chiant, emmerder Sasuke et vomir ne remplissent pas une journée. Déjà, il fallait qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il avait fait pour l'emmerder. Soupirs. Il allait falloir réveiller le brun pour demander des renseignements. Pourquoi s'embêter à se souvenir alors que ceux-ci peuvent revenir plus vite avec un peu d'aide ?

Devant la porte ouverte du frigo, Naruto avait froid. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas conseiller de rester devant un réfrigérateur ouvert en boxer pendant dix bonnes minutes à réfléchir, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus : le blond venait de se lever. Il prit donc une brique de lait (non périmée, Sasuke l'avait aidé à faire les courses), referma la porte du réfrigérateur et se dirigeant vers la chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, il ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et en profita pour entrouvrir les volets : il ne voulait pas brusquer son colocataire. Ce dernier ce réveilla doucement, ouvrant un œil après l'autre. Il vit Naruto et le regarda. Le blond lui fit un petit « bonjour » avec bisou sur la joue, ce qui étonna le brun en tous points. Il se redressa, calant un oreiller contre le mur, posant son dos pour être confortablement assis. Il allait bien sûr demander des explications quand à son geste, mais ce fut le blond qui parla en premier :

-Dis Sasuke…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose si cela ne te gènes pas.

Il sentait que cette conversation allait arriver. Il ne pouvait l'éviter.

-Oui, Naruto, je t'écoute.

-Euh, c'est assez gênant à dire, alors…

-Vas y franco.

-Non moi c'est Naruto.

-C'était pas drôle.

-Je sais, mais il faut bien te détendre.

-Allez, accouche sans jeux de mots.

-J'y vais.

-Oui.

…

-Non, Naruto, reviens et parle.

-Je re-rentre alors ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Donc, je me lance…

-Voilà.

-Je saute…

-Oh non.

-Et je m'éclate contre le lit :D

-C'était vraiment nul.

-Je sais.

-Donc tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a sinon je vais me lever.

-Non, reste coucher. Voilà, jenemesouviensplusdelajournéedhier.

-Quoi ?

-Jenemesouviensplusdelajournéedhier.

-Et en articulant, ça donne quoi ?

-Je ne me souviens plus de la journée d'hier.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne me souviens que du réveil et que j'ai vomi à un moment. C'est tout.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment pas drôle.

-Non, sans déconner.

ARRET SUR IMAGE 

Voyons ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de Sasuke en ce moment :

Quelques neurones travaillent quand soudain : choc émotionnel (l'espoir) !!! Vite, vite, tous les petits neurones qui dormaient se mettent soudain au travail car il y a surchauffe. Sasuke prépare un plan.

FIN ARRET SUR IMAGE 

_Il a tout oublié, sauf qu'il a vomi et qu'il s'est réveillé. A t il oublié pour le maquillage ? Mes paroles, mes actions. Le restaurant. Il a oublié que j'ai annoncé qu'on sortait ensemble. Bon ; qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Vu sa réaction, il doit être homophobe. Donc, je ne vais pas tout lui raconter comme ça s'est exactement passé. Je vais changer un peu le scénario. Mais il faut que j'invente une histoire potable, qui colle avec ce que tout le monde croit. Donc il faut que d'une manière ou d'une autre que je sorte avec lui, pour de vrai ou pour de faux. Sinon, il va croire que je lui ai menti. Donc je vais perdre son amitié. Mais en même temps, lui dire la vérité est moins risquée. Rhaaaaaaa que faire ?_

Bon, faut que je me décide, ça fait trois fois qu'il demande à ce que je réponde.

-Naruto.

-Ah enfin.

-Désolé, j'étais autre part.

-Et pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu bouger.

-Mais non, avec mon esprit.

-Mais je sais, banane.

-Donc, j'espère que ça va te rafraîchir la mémoire.

-Je te fais confiance, Sasuke.

-…

Sasuke hésita, puis finalement se lança :

-Donc voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. On s'est levé, tu m'as emmerdé toute la journée, on est sorti voir les autres à Ichiraku, on a apprit que Kiba et Shino sortaient ensemble, on s'est bourré la gueule, tu as vomi dans le caniveau et je t'ai ramené.

-C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir bu.

-C'est normal, tu ne te souviens pas de la journée, donc…

-Mais j'ai eu des flashs.

-?

-Au fur et à mesure que tu racontais, j'ai eu des flashs de la journée. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir bu.

-Ben t'as peut être oublié de mettre le flash.

-Je le savais pour Kiba et Shino.

-De quoi ?

-Kiba est… un ami très proche.

-Et…

-Alors il me dit tout, ou presque.

-Ah.

-Eh oui, alors il m'a avoué son homosexualité.

-Ah ? Et ça ne t'as pas choqué ?

-Ben non, pourquoi ? Toi ça te choque ?

-_si tu savais_ Ben non. Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu étais un peu… homophobe quelque fois.

-Ha ha ha ! c'est plutôt le contraire !

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais mon proverbe…

-Non.

-« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien »

-Mouais, c'est facile.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Comment tu peux porter un jugement sur une chose avant de l'avoir essayé, étudié ou goûté ?

-Donc ça veut dire que…

-J'essayerais bien une fois avec un mec.

-O.O

-Ben oui, peut être que ça me plaira. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

-_et dire que j'ai douté ; je suis con, j'aurais d'abord dû m'en assuré avant d'interpréter son geste. Si ça se trouve, c'est à cause de sa merveilleuse cuisine qu'il n'a pu digérer._ Ouais.

-T'es pas d'accord ?

-Ah si.

Naruto ria à la réponse immédiate de Sasuke ; ce dernier rougit un peu, gêné.

-Par contre, j'ai horreur d'une chose. Je ne supporte vraiment pas cette chose.

-Et quelle est cette chose ?

-C'est qu'on me mente.

_Et merde_

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Voilà. Je sais, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais comme j'essaie de poster assez rapidement, je ne peux pas faire dans la longueur (vu que dans la journée, je ne suis pas chez moi).

Donc désolé, j'essaie de poster à un jour d'intervalle, mais c'est parfois impossible.

Sinon, vous avez trouvé comment ?

Prochain épisode : Naruto va-t-il découvrir le mensonge de Sasuke, en sachant que celui-ci va profiter de la courte perte de mémoire de son ami ? Et si le blond retrouvait la mémoire ? Surtout quand Kiba s'en mêle…

**Reviews ?**


	6. 3e jour 2e partie : Trahison

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Note : Je suis désolé de ce mois de retard, mais bon je fais ce que je peux, et puis les cours, pas trop de temps, etc.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Waders : _Ouais, je sais, mais Sasuke est un peu couillon à la base, et puis là ce chapitre, il va être perturbé… Mais bon :D

_Sanzo-sama :_ La voilà, pas terrible, mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ;)

**

* * *

**

**Le troisième jour 2e partie : Trahison**

_MERDE. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde._

_Il ne faut **absolument** pas que Naruto le sache. _

Sasuke s'était figé sur la dernière phrase de Naruto. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le blond le regardait bizarrement.

Après quelques minutes où le brun essaya de trancher ses pensées, entre le « je le dit et il me pardonnera parce que je ne le savait pas » et le « je dit rien et de toutes façon il ne saura jamais », Naruto se leva et partit de la chambre. Perturbé par ce départ brusqué, Sasuke le rejoins dans la cuisine et lui demanda :

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais aller dehors.

-Oui, mais faire quoi ?

-Ben pas grand chose, les courses, il n'y a plus de râmens, ni de papier toilette. Donc je vais aller en acheter.

-Je… peux t'accompagner ?

-O.O

Naruto mit sa main sur le front de Sasuke, attendit une dizaine de secondes et la retira. Il lui embrassa ensuite le même endroit où auparavant il avait mit sa main, mais comme il était plus petit que Sasuke, il devait lui faire baisser la tête ; ce qui fit que le nez du brun se retrouva sur son sternum, juste entre ses deux seins. Après le court baiser, le blond prit sa liste de course et lui dit :

-Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner.

Sasuke, qui était resté bouche bée (cédez euh elfes j'ai Hachi-Parmentier) depuis que Naruto l'avait embrassé sur le front, se releva et suivit le blond.

Il arrivèrent au supermarché où ils firent la totalité de leur course, mais HORREUR : arrivé à la caisse, Naruto s'aperçut qu'il manquait le papier toilette. Il lança un « je vais chercher le papier, je reviens » à Sasuke qui avait eu du mal à le rattraper, mais le brun était assez agile (et à Naruto aussi) et il put le rattraper tout de même. Il mit donc les courses sur le tapis pendant que la caissière bipait les articles devant sa caisse. Une fois que tous les articles soient mis sur le tapis et bipés, Sasuke remit les articles dans le sac. Bien sûr, les papiers étant de l'autre côté du grand magasin, et le magasin faisant quelques hectares de long et de large, Naruto en avait pour quelques minutes encore avant de revenir avec le papier. Il suffirait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un pour discuter avec pour qu'il mette encore plus de temps. D'ailleurs, le brun put voir que la caissière et la dizaine de personne attendant de payer, vu qu'il n'y avait que quatre caisses, et que les autres étaient dans une situation pire, avec la grand mère qui a oublié sa carte fidélité, le monsieur qui voulait payer en chèque cadeau et bons de réduction avec rendue de monnaie et la dame qui raconte les derniers potins et ragots à la caissière qui est une bonne amie.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?_

De son côté, Naruto était perdu dans le magasin. Y sont où les rouleaux de papier toilettes par 24 avec 2 rouleaux gratuit sent bon (de réduction) ? C'est au détour du rayon alimentation des animaux que le blond vit son meilleur ami débarquait. Kiba l'aperçut et lui dit :

-Naruto !

-Kiba !

-Comment va ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Moyen. T'aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Je suis ton ami, et en plus je te l'ai dit pour moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke eut un mauvais pressentiment. Que faisait Naruto ? Pourquoi il était si long ?

Ah enfin. Le voilà.

Le blond arriva, un rouleau d'essuie tout à la main, le visage sombre, la tête baissé. Ils payèrent et prirent le chemin du retour vers l'appartement. Naruto, qui était normalement assez bavard, se tut tout le long du trajet. Sasuke, quand à lui, se demandait pourquoi ils rentraient à l'appart, vu que le blond avait encore quelques affaires à acheter en ville.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement où Naruto entra en premier, suivit par Sasuke. Ils débarrassèrent les courses, les rangèrent puis Naruto partit dans la chambre. Sasuke, intrigué, le suivit. Quand il entra dans la chambre, le blond s'était jeté sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du brun et mena la danse tout le long du baiser (la musique étant Aaron :Angel Dust) ; ce fut le blond qui coupa ce même baiser avant de s'enfuir hors de l'appartement. Le brun était là, assis par terre, l'index et le majeur droit sur sa lèvre du bas, se remémorant le baiser. Mais pourquoi était-il parti ? Et surtout, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Flashback

-De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto regardait Kiba, soucieux.

-Ben que tu sors avec Sasuke !

-Attend. Tu peux répéter ?

-Sasuke nous as dit hier, juste avant que tu ailles mal, que vous sortiez ensemble. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Ah oui. D'accord ; d'accord. Merci Kiba, je vais y aller, je dois le rejoindre, il me manque. Il me manque affreusement, répondit Naruto, avec un sourire sadique.

Fin Flashback 

Sasuke s'était levé, furieux. Comment avait il osé ? Mais là n'était pas le plus important, c'est que quelque chose s'était passé, et que ça allait lui retombé dessus. Naruto s'était assombri depuis le supermarché, donc il a dut rencontré quelqu'un. Et puis, cette blessure à la main, c'était quoi ? Et le goût de sang dans sa bouche ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke n'est pas un idiot, loin de là. Mais bon.

Naruto courait vers la maison de Kiba, gueulant le nom de celui ci. Il avait eu une idée géniale.

Quand il arriva à la demeure des Inuzuka, il frappa à la porte et Kiba vint lui ouvrir. Il était en boxer, suant. Naruto explosa de rire et lui demanda :

-Je dérange apparemment ?

-Légèrement si tu veux savoir.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui, viens, entre.

Naruto entra et suivit Kiba au salon. Il salua Shino, en caleçon, suant lui aussi. S'excusant de son dérangement, le blond expliqua la vraie situation à ses deux amis. Il leur proposa quelque chose en échange.

Sasuke partit chercher le blond en ville. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui jouer Naruto, il pria pour que ce ne soit pas du saxophone. Il arriva au centre-ville et vit un petit attroupement. Il vit une bande de bras cassés en train de taper sur Kiba, Shino et Naruto. Sasuke activa le sharigan et se débarassa rapidement d'eux. Il prit ensuite Naruto et le porta à l'hôpital, après que Sakura soit venu avec du renfort pour amener les deux autres.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a foutu ?_

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Voilà la suite, après un retard conséquent, je sais. Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux :D

Au prochain épisode : Naruto est il un sadomasochiste pervers amoureux d'un glaçon ? Des explications, une dispute mais pas forcément ceux qu'on croit. La semaine risque d'être écourtée.


	7. 3e jour 3e partie : Réconciliations

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore (mon œil)

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de leur faire faire n'importe quoi avec :D

* * *

**Le troisième jour 3e partie : Réconciliations**

-Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA !!!!!!!

-Monsieur, arrêter de crier comme ça dans l'hôpital s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière n'était vraiment pas contente : Sasuke criait baka à tout va, à n'importe qui. Il cria même baka à l'Hokage qui arrivait voir qui faisait tout ce remue-ménage.

-Monsieur Uchiha, pour la survie du clan Uchiha, je prierais de bien vouloir arrêter de me cracher toute votre rancœur sur la figure, dit Tsunade, après s'être essuyé la figure avec sa manche.

-Comment va t il ? Il va s'en sortir ? Il va bien ? Il est perdu ? Il est dans le coma ? Il est blessé ? Il a des séquelles ? demanda le brun.

-Viens, et arrête de poser pleins de question à la fois, répondit la Godaime.

-Je ne les ai pas posé à la fois, je les ai posé les unes après les autres. Si je les avais posées toutes à la fois, ça aurait fait…

-Pas la peine de me montrer, je te crois.

-Alors, comment il va ?

-Tu vas le voir par toi même.

C'est sur cette phrase que Tsunade partit en direction de la chambre 203, suivit de près par Sasuke. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, se plaça sur le côté de celle-ci et pria le brun de rentrer : elle se mit donc à genoux, les mains jointes devant elle, et commença à réciter son _paster noster_ quand Sasuke lui demanda d'arrêter, lui qui n'était pas croyant. Il ouvrit donc la porte et entra. Tsunade se releva et jugea qu'il pouvait voir Naruto seul. Elle se rendit à son bureau pour y rejoindre Shizune ; cette dernière était sur un dossier assez particulier : elle enquêtait sur la mort d'un tueur à gage sensible. Lorsque Tsunade entra, elle quitta les yeux de son ordinateur pour la regarder, regard que lui rendit sa supérieure.

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose dans l'ordinateur ?

-Toujours la même chose, Tsunade-sama. Des fils et des circuits imprimés.

-On ne va jamais y arriver, soupira la-dite Tsunade-sama.

* * *

Sasuke était donc entré dans la chambre et vit que Naruto ne dormait pas mais lui tournait le dos. Respectant ce geste, il s'installa sur une chaise et le regarda. Attendant le plus possible avant de parler (c'est à dire 10 secondes), le brun se crispa et parla : 

-Naruto…

-…

-Allez, répond moi au moins. Tu me dois quelques explications, non ?

-…

-Bon. Je vais poser mes questions, j'espère que tu y répondra.

-…

-J'ai de la patience, mais quand même.

-…

-Bon. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, en pleurant et surtout en saignant ?

-…

-Mais aussi, pourquoi tu es parti ensuite ?

-…

-Naruto…

-…

-Allez, écoutes moi ! J'ai des choses à te dire.

Sasuke prit le bras du blond, mit sa main derrière sa nuque et porta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et ne put voir Shino entrer dans la chambre au même moment.

Quelques minutes après, l'Uchiha se releva. Il avait mal à la tête et semblait avoir une bosse derrière le crâne. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Shino mécontent qui protéger le lit où était allongé Naruto.

-Alors, tu te crois content ?

-De quoi tu parles, Shino ?

-En plus, tu profites de lui alors qu'il a la mâchoire cassée.

-Mais…

-Tais toi. Excuse toi à Kiba.

-Kiba ?

Eh oui ! Dans sa précipitation de revoir Naruto, Sasuke s'était trompé de chambre et était entré dans la chambre de Kiba, juste en face de celle du blond. Il se trouve que l'Inuzuka a la mâchoire cassée, ne lui permettant pas de parler correctement ; de plus, il semble avoir quelques lésions dans les bras. Il n'avait rien pu faire quand Sasuke l'avait embrassé, il ne pouvait pas non plus le défendre devant Shino, mentionnant que le brun l'avait confondu avec Naruto. Pour défendre son chéri, l'Aburame ne put que frapper l'Uchiha (c'était surtout un moyen de se défouler devant le ridicule du plan de Naruto, selon lui). Après s'être excusé, l'uchiha parti cette fois vers la bonne chambre, celle de Naruto. Le blond l'attendait, mort de rire ; il faut dire aussi que quand Shino s'énerve, il gueule, ce qui a permis à Naruto d'entendre la gaffe du brun. Ce dernier regardait d'un œil mauvais son partenaire, un œil qui demandait des explications. Naruto regardait l'œil avec un air surpris, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un œil poser une question ; il faut préciser que les Uchiha ont le Sharingan, un œil développé.

-Donc, Naruto…

-Oui, Sasuke ?

-Aurais tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de rire comme un débile et de m'expliquer ce qui t'as prit ?

-De quoi ? De t'embrasser ?

-Non, de partir en courant.

-Ah, ça. Tu le verras plus tard, quand je sortirais.

-Ouais, dans trois mois.

-Mais non, j'ai le Oubi.

-Le quoi ?

-Non, le qui.

-Le qui ?

-Le Kyuubi.

…

(je suis trop fier de cette blague !!!)

-Naruto, c'est NUL !

-Je sais XD

-Non, mais là c'est bon, on a touché le fond.

-Il est petit, le fond ?

-Je sais pas.

-Ça pourrait être un typhon.

-…

-Mais non ! Il fallait dire « fon, fon, les petites marionnettes »

-Je me demande comment il peut avoir une pêche comme ça, tout en s'étant fait tabasser.

Naruto souriant à pleines dents devant l'exaspération de Sasuke. Ce dernier était resté d'ailleurs l'après midi avec lui, à supporter ses blagues vraiment pas marrantes, comme vous avez pu le voir. Mais, il existe un sentiment qui permet de surpasser n'importe quelle épreuve, un sentiment que l'on éprouve parfois, un sentiment que l'on appelle… patience.

Quand fut venu la couchée du soleil, Sasuke du abandonner le blond pour qu'il aille se changer pour pouvoir rentrer à l'appartement ; Naruto, grâce au Kyuubi, guérissait beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne. Alors ce n'est pas quelques bleus et ecchymoses qui pourront l'arrêter. Ils repartirent donc vers l'appartement, tout plein de bonnes intentions et tout et tout. Mais arrivés à l'appartement, ils se stoppèrent devant l'apostasie de la scène : non pas Sakura en rose, non, ça ils y étaient habitués, mais plutôt l'appartement en bordel. Apparemment, une tornade était passée leur faire un petit coucou, la porte avait du mal être fermée, et elle s'en est donné à cœur joie sur les dégâts ; on pouvait voir traîner quelques caleçons à fleurs ou à petit cœurs, une désagréable odeur pesante dans tout l'appartement, des boites de râmens instantanés un peu partout, des tâches sur la moquette, le lit pas fait et la vaisselle empilée non lavée depuis 3 jours. Les voisions crurent à un élevage de mouches de la part des deux jeunes hommes, mais il n'en fut rien.

Naruto lui était dans son élément, tandis que Sasuke était dans son opposé. C'est donc sur une décision ferme du brun que ce dernier et le blond nettoyèrent à fond l'appartement. Je vous passe le moment du rangement, de l'aspirateur et de la serpillière, mais il est bon à noter que pendant ces tâches là, le brun et le blond s'échangeait toutes sortes de choses… Ainsi, Naruto rangeait le salon et Sasuke la chambre, mais le brun trouva un objet qui allait au salon, il alla donc le rangeait. Quand il passa à côté du blond, il se rapprocha au maximum pour que son bras puisse frôler celui de son compagnon, ce qui provoquait des frissons chez les deux personnes. La première fois, Naruto crut à une erreur ; il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, alors Sasuke ne pouvait passer autrement. Les fois suivantes, il fut moins convaincu que c'était par nécessité ; ne voyait pas là un signe de désapprobation de la part du blond, ah ça non. Le contraire même ; le fait que Sasuke cherche encore et encore ce contact entre eux deux lui parvenait complètement, mais la mission était la mission ; ce n'était plus le final qui l'intéressait (je rappelle que Naruto doit emmerder Sasuke pour le faire craquer en une semaine de colocation pour pouvoir sortir avec une des filles et les avoir à sa merci pendant une semaine), car il ne voulait plus sortir avec Sakura : il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre (mystère, mystère !). Mais c'était plutôt le fait de les avoir à sa merci pendant une semaine : son appartement était un peu en bazar, et puis il avait envie de changements ces temps ci. Il vira de bord donc, et continua à ranger la salle. Enfin, « ranger » est un grand mot. Le jeu qu'avait trouvé Naruto était d'essayer d'éviter Sasuke quand il cherchait ses frôlements et le regarder en souriant, un sourire qui disait : « tu ne pourras pas m'attraper ». Bien sûr, Sasuke comprit de suite le jeu de Naruto et se plia en quatre pour avoir la moindre chance de le toucher. C'est donc en jouant d'une manière des plus plaisantes qu'ils rangèrent, nettoyèrent et finirent l'appartement. Quand ils eurent fini, la même pensée vint en eux simultanément : Est ce qu'on remet tout en bazar pour continuer à ranger ?

Mais ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure (tardive ; faut dire qu'à la fin, ils s'amusaient à se rentrer dedans plutôt que de nettoyer la cuisine), et ils n'avaient pas mangé. L'estomac de Naruto criait famine ; celui-ci lui cloua le bec en chuchotant que les voisins devaient dormir. Sasuke lui demanda alors :

-Naruto, pose ce marteau et ces clous et suis moi. Je t'invite au restaurant ?

Naruto le regarda, surprit mais heureux. Une soirée en tête à tête avec son amou… hem ami, ça ne se refuse pas. Le blond s'habilla donc pour sortir et lança à Sasuke un « Je pars devant je te rejoins après j'ai juste un truc à aller chercher chez Neji »

Sasuke se retrouva donc tout seul en train de se préparer pour dîner avec son cher(i ?) et tendre colocataire. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ; _bah, ça doit être Naruto qui a oublié quelque chose_. Il se rendit donc à l'entrée et des lèvres scellèrent les siennes. Il ne reconnut pas cependant les lèvres de Naruto, mais plutôt celles de…

-Tu sais, Sasuke, dit le mystérieux inconnu de sa voix mâle, je vous ai observé depuis que vous êtes rentrés. Je vais finir par être jaloux. Tes lèvres sont divinement excellentes, la preuve, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Hmmmm, je les adore. Encore meilleures que celles de Shino.

_Kiba ?_

**(A suivre)**

* * *

Enfin le 7e chapitre ! 

Vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s à avoir attendu !

J'avais du mal à le faire celui là, surtout le début !

Mais j'ai réussi ! Hourra, vive moi !

Bon, un septième chapitre de fait ; promis, le huitième arrivera plus vite ;) (maintenant que je suis en vacances XD niark niark niark)

**Reviews ?**


	8. 3e jour 4e partie : Dîner aux chandelles

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi ( /!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Couples : pas encore (mon œil)

Un grand merci à : Perlelun, qui a eu l'amabilité de beta-reader ce chapitre ;)

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Sinon, je précise que certaines blagues viennent de mon imagination, d'autres de Mr Pérusse, que je salue ici (un homme que j'admire pour ses « 2 minutes du peuple ») et si jamais, je ne sais plus si j'en ai emprunté, du Donjon de Naheulbeuk voir Reflets d'acide.  
Le maquillage est une idée de Nana(rusasu).  
Sinon tout le reste est de moi, y compris l'idée de base (la semaine).

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

_Manu_ : Voilà la suite ;)

_Waders_ : Détrompe toi, Kiba est mon personnage préféré du manga, mais il a juste un sale rôle dans cette fic (et pas si sale que ça, tu vas voir par la suite) ; sinon, bien vu, la mâchoire cassée est une erreur de ma part mais je l'ai bien rattrapée :D tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

**3****e**** jour 4****e**** partie : Dîner aux chandelles**

(Quelques temps auparavant (donc vents violents))

-Tsunade-sama, c'est horrible, c'est affreux, c'est abominable, c'est…

-Mais, Shizune, ce n'est que Sakura.

-Je ne parle pas d'elle, mais de ça !

Devant les deux femmes se dressait une scène apocalyptique : on pouvait voir des livres déchiquetés les uns sur les autres, par terre, la moitié de la bibliothèque brûlée, le bureau renversé, en clair : la bibliothèque de Konoha avait été cambriolée. On pouvait voir une nette signature sur le mur : un 1, un 0 et un autre 0.

-Je vois. C'est vraiment délicat comme affaire.

-Mais non ! Regardez, là, à l'emplacement des livres de Jiraya.

-Il n'y a plus rien !

-Et je n'avais pas fini de lire le dernier…

-Ce sont sûrement des mâles qui ont fait le coup !

-Et pourquoi ça serait des malles ? Le seul producteur de malle de la région est un homme très gentil.

-Ah oui ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne.

-Ben il est mal barré. Mais je parlais de mâles, le genre masculin.

-Je ne sais pas, Tsunade-sama. Il écrit un genre particulier en ce moment.

-Enfin, il va falloir faire appel à notre légende de Konoha : la brigade anti-yèze.

-Je vous conseille plutôt l'anti-yeux.

-Et pourquoi pas l'anti-thé ? Ou en tissant.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez tisser ?

-Qui sait ?

-Sûrement inconnu.

-Pourquoi serait-il connu ? Il a laissé traîner des autographes ?

-Enfin, trêve de bavardage, je vais faire appel à ce que je peux faire à pioche.

-Bien, Tsunade-sama ! Je vais les appeler.

-Bien.

L'Hokage se mit à faire le singe, le cochon, le chien et le rat ; après en avoir fini avec ses imitations pittoresques, la Godaime invoqua une limace et lui pria de se dépêcher d'avertir la famille Inuzuka qu'on aurait besoin de ses chiens pour flairer une éventuelle piste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vu que Shizune amena le message elle-même à la famille, pensant que ça serait quand même plus rapide que la limace, Tsume arriva avec toute la bande de chiens pisteurs. Elle demanda à l'Hokage de la laisser chercher des pistes et la pria d'aller soigner son fils en urgence, ce que fit la Godaime. Celle-ci se rendit donc à l'hôpital, dans la chambre 203 pour soigner un Kiba à la mâchoire cassée et que c'est terra. Elle lui répara d'un simple coup de joue (c'est une joue de Tsunade (c'est une joue-tsunade, n'a des bons résultats que celui qui s'entraîne)) ; Kiba fut donc réhabilité à sortir de l'hôpital. Le maître-chien se dirigea donc vers la demeure ancestrale des Aburame, disant à Shino que c'était fini entre eux, qu'il avait trouvé mieux. Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il sortit de la résidence des Aburame pour se diriger vers la banlieue de Konoha, vers un appartement bien précis. Il se plaça sur la branche d'un arbre bien feuillu et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sasuke et Naruto qui s'amusaient à se caresser. C'était franchement excitant, surtout vers la fin, mais il vit que les deux se préparaient à sortir pour dîner en ville. Il sauta de sa branche, salua le blond à l'entrée de l'appartement qui semblait pressé (le blond, pas l'appartement), et rentra dedans après qu'il ait disparu (il rentra dans l'appartement après que Naruto ait disparu). Il vit le brun qui s'était préparé à rejoindre son blond et se jeta sur lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de prononcer ceci :

-Tu sais, Sasuke, je vous ai observé depuis que vous êtes rentrés. Je vais finir par être Jaloux. Tes lèvres sont divinement excellente, la preuve, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Hmmmm, je les adore. Encore meilleures que celles de Shino.

-Kiba…, fit Sasuke en gémissant, car le châtain s'attaquait à son cou, endroit sensible du brun.

Mais l'Uchiha ne l'entendait pas de cette manière : il se décolla de Kiba et lui expliqua qu'il était avec Naruto maintenant, enfin qu'il pensait lui demander ce soir. Kiba fut très déçu bien sûr et tenta de le ramener à lui, mais le brun n'avait aucune envie du châtain. Celui-ci s'échappa alors de l'appartement et laissa Sasuke aller à son rendez-vous. Mais, foi d'Inuzuka, il ne lui échapperait pas.

Sasuke, après s'être débarrassé de Kiba, rejoignit Naruto. Ce dernier l'attendait dans le meilleur restaurant de Konoha, un air joyeux affiché sur son visage ; il était installé à une table dans le fond, côté non-fumeur (quoique maintenant, vu que l'interdiction est appliquée, ça n'a plus d'importance) puisque Naruto ne supporte pas la fumée de cigarette. Il avait prit un petit apéritif en attendant le brun, ce que ce dernier remarqua en s'approchant. L'Uchiha lui fit remarquer :

-Naruto, tu aurais pu m'attendre.

-Tu étais très long, j'ai juste passé le temps.

-J'ai eu un léger contretemps.

-Avec Kiba ?

-Comment tu sais que…

-Je l'ai vu descendre de l'arbre : je parie qu'il nous observait. Tu sais quand…

-Oui, je sais, fit l'Uchiha en rougissant, ce qui fit rire le blond.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a proposé ?

-oh, rien qui pourrait nous intéresser.

-Tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami…

-Justement.

-Ah ?

-Laisse tomber. On mange ?

-Tu ne veux pas prendre un petit quelque chose avec moi ?

-Oh, pourquoi pas.

Dès que le serveur arriva, Sasuke put commander un petit quelque chose, spécialité de l'établissement. Dès que les verres des deux convives furent vides, ils choisirent, aidés de la carte :

-Sasuke, tu prends quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les moules marinières me tentent un peu. Et toi ?

-Je serais bien tenté par les côtes d'agneau.

-Tu ne veux pas du poisson pour m'accompagner ?

-On en a mangé ce midi.

-Naruto, c'était du poisson pané.

-Pauvre petit poisson.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien, je pense que pendant la cuisson, le poisson doit souffrir.

-Mais, Naruto, le poisson est mort quand il est cuit.

-Comment peut-il être mort puisqu'il est pané ?

Le serveur qui était resté là pour prendre leurs commandes fixa le blond, comme si ce dernier était à moitié fou. Sasuke regardait Naruto, ne sachant que faire ; quand il vit le serveur fixant le blond, il pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut le même regard de la part du serveur qu'à Naruto. Comme si on pouvait rire de la blague qu'il venait de faire.

-Donc, on en était au menu.

-En effet.

-Je vais prendre les moules marinières alors.

-D'accord. La lote me plait bien.

-Ah, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la lote.

-Tu sais, tant qu'elle rit.

-Pourquoi rirait-elle ?

-Eh bien, la lote rit.

Le serveur re-regarda Naruto et se retint de rire. Il demanda à un autre serveur, d'un simple geste, de venir prendre sa place. Dès que l'autre serveur fut là, le premier alla se réfugier dans les cuisines pour exploser de rire, à la grande surprise de tous les cuisiniers. On pouvait ensuite entendre des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine, signe que le serveur avait dû raconter le jeu de mot à tous les cuisiniers. Sasuke, quand à lui, avait souri à Naruto et s'était penché par-dessus la table, vers le blond pour l'embrasser, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Que Sasuke soit aussi engageant, cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Surtout que le brun avait réussi à faire pencher la balance de son côté. Dès que ce dernier eut fini de s'amuser avec la langue de son partenaire, il revint à sa place et reprit la carte. Naruto le regardait faire, surprit. En fait, ce que Naruto ne voyait pas, c'était la rougeur du visage de Sasuke pour avoir osé embrasser Naruto dans un restaurant, devant d'autres personnes. Il avait ensuite pris la carte pour dissimuler son visage derrière, permettant de se cacher de la vue du blond. Bien sûr, tout cela s'était produit devant l'œil avertit du serveur ; dans sa précipitation, Sasuke avait oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commandé leur repas, à la suite d'une crise de fou rire du dernier serveur. Ils eurent de la chance qu'un autre serveur ait un esprit assez ouvert pour accepter ce genre de relations ; l'auteur se permet de pousser un coup de gueule devant la quantité de personne rejetant ce choix de la part de deux personnes du même sexe. Mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment de faire un débat sur l'homosexualité, donc nous refermeront la parenthèse ici même : ) voilà.

Ils commandèrent donc leur dîner et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Dès que les plats arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent convenablement et purent attaquer leur repas. Sasuke avait déjà du mal avec ses moules (il faut dire que Sasuke n'a pas de moule) et Naruto s'en sortait tout aussi bien en essayant d'enlever les arrêtes de son poisson ; je n'ai rien contre le poisson, mais il faut reconnaître que les arrêtes donnent beaucoup de mal à toute personne qui veut manger un peu de poisson. C'est pareil que le lapin et ses tout petits os. Après avoir saccagé la moitié du poisson, le blond en proposa un bout au brun ; ce dernier se débattait avec son bol de moules pour essayer de ne pas en mettre sur son pantalon. Même avec la serviette sur ses genoux, il y a toujours le petit bout de pantalon non protégé. Bien sûr, la sauce décide toujours de tomber sur ce bout bien précis. De toutes façons, même avec la serviette, le pantalon est quand même taché. Tout cela pour dire que Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se tâcher, et accepta d'échanger son plat avec son partenaire car il commençait à en avoir marre des moules. En plus, l'Uchiha n'aimait pas les gaufres ; ils prirent donc une glace en dessert et se mélangèrent les parfums.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Sasuke paya (puisque c'est lui qui avait invité Naruto) et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une petite balade avant de rentrer. Certains appellent cela une « balade en amoureux », mais je n'ai pas encore officialisé le couple. C'est donc la main dans la main qu'ils firent un tour de Konoha, le blond collé au brun car il était sorti sans son blouson et avait froid. Sasuke fut donc obligé de le prendre par la taille pour le réchauffer et ils s'arrêtèrent au somment de la montagne des Hokages. Les deux s'assirent, la tête du blond reposant sur le brun, et ils regardaient le village caché de Konoha illuminé par toutes ses lumières : un spectacle magnifique. Dès qu'ils en eurent assez, le brun embrassa légèrement le blond à moitié endormi sur son épaule pour le réveiller, mais le blond en avait décidé autrement : il ne voulait plus bouger, il était bien sur Sasuke. Ce dernier fut donc obligé de le prendre, un bras derrière son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et le porta jusqu'à l'appartement. Arrivé devant, il prit son trousseau de clé et chercha la bonne clé, tout en gardant le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci se tenait un bras derrière la nuque du brun, le voyage l'ayant réveillé. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras et fut content de la façon dont se déroulaient les choses. Sasuke trouva enfin la bonne clé, ouvrit la porte et amena le blond jusque dans le lit, après avoir refermé la porte. Il l'installa confortablement dans le lit, tout en le déshabillant pour le mettre en caleçon ; il fit de même pour sa propre personne et se colla contre Naruto qui frissonnait de la perte de contact avec son brun. Le blond était en position fœtus, le brun l'avait entouré de ses bras au niveau de sa taille, le menton dans le creux du cou et de la clavicule, les pieds enroulés autour de ceux de l'Uzumaki. Ils s'endormirent profondément dans cette position, chacun rêvant de choses plus ou moins tendres avec son partenaire.

L'on pouvait dire que c'était une journée mouvementée qu'ils avaient eue, jugea le châtain qui était en train de les observer dans la chambre. Kiba alla donc s'installer dans le canapé, alluma la télé et regarda un programme intense, surtout à cette heure-ci. Il rigolait intérieurement, s'imaginant la tête du premier qui se lèverait. Il espérait que ce serait Sasuke, car il était déjà en manque de ses lèvres.

La journée de demain risque d'être intéressante. 

**(A suivre)**

* * *

8e chapitre de fait ;)

Je ne sais pas quoi dire sinon, le 9e arrive dans la foulée (fébus… XD)

**Reviews ?**


	9. 4e jour : Démons Tagnes Russes

**Une semaine**

Fanficeur : Mikau32

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi (/!\ homophobes /!\) OOC, K+

Un grand merci à : Perlelun, qui a eu la patience et l'amabilité de relire ce chapitre. Merci à toi !

Disclaimer : Mais euh, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire n'importe quoi avec :D

Sinon, je précise que certaines blagues viennent de mon imagination, d'autres de Mr Pérusse, que je salue ici (un homme que j'admire pour ses « 2 minutes du peuple ») et si jamais, je ne sais plus si j'en ai emprunté, du Donjon de Naheulbeuk voir Reflets d'acide.

Sinon tout le reste est de moi, y compris l'idée de base (la semaine).

Et nous avons des Guest Stars ! Elles ne sont pas à moi non plus.

* * *

**4****e**** jour 1****ère**** partie : Démons… Tagnes Russes.**

Bleu était le ciel, gris étaient les petits nuages qui couraient derrière leur paternel le cumulo-nimbus pour observer le spectacle : qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir pleuvoir comme papa quand je serai plus grand…

Mais la vie des nuages ne nous intéressant pas, et comme il faut que je finisse le récit de cette histoire, je vais vous raconter le réveil de Naruto.

Naruto eu la bonne idée de se réveiller en premier et d'aller chercher à boire : il avait la bouche pâteuse et cherchait à la dépatouiller. Il prit donc un verre et se servit de l'eau il le but d'un trait « et glou et glou et glou », chassa les dindons qu'il avait attirés, partit dans le salon où il servit aussi un verre d'eau à Kiba et éteignit la télé. Il prit ensuite une douche ce qui réveilla Sasuke qui ne souhaitait que se rendormir, ou au moins rester au lit pour profiter de la chaleur des draps et de son partenaire. A ces mots, il posa sa main sur le corps de celui-ci, ou du moins du vide qu'il avait laissé lorsqu'il s'en est allé.

-Fait ch…

-QUOI ???

-Rien, râla Sasuke.

Prenant ses bonnes résolutions, laissant les mauvaises au pied du lit, le brun se leva, enfila ses chaussons et, la tête dans l'arrière-train, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement, celle-ci se trouvait occupée par un chanteur apocalyptique chantant faussement la dernière chanson de Kozuskio, « Le temps des Kunaïs ». Ne voulant pas en faire subir davantage à ses facultés auditives, Sasuke partit en direction du réfrigérateur pour se remplir la panse. Mais il eut la nette impression qu'il n'avait pas faim. Et puis c'est bien connu, la panse ment. Tout le temps même.

SBAF !

C'est alors que Naruto arriva, lui donna un grand coup derrière la tête et lui dit :

-Ça n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai entendu penser jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En effet, Naruto avait juste eu le temps de s'enrouler une serviette autour de la taille pour aller corriger son colocataire. De ce fait, il retourna vers la chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que Kiba, qui était en train de se réveiller, se leva du canapé et parti vers la cuisine. Au moment où Naruto sortait, Kiba entrait. Tout se serait bien passé si le pied de Kiba ne s'était pas malencontreusement posé sur le pan de la serviette de Naruto qui traînait par terre, l'arrachant au passage de la taille de son porteur qui se retrouvait donc… nu.

Analyse du cerveau de Sasuke au moment où la serviette tombe :

« Nu est la treizième lettre de l'alphabet grec, précédé de mu et suivi de xi il se prononce… OH PUT*** QUELLE BELLE PAIRE DE F… » Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

Veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption momentanée. Nous vous transmettons à la place un documentaire sur les fourmis des champs (malheureusement le documentaire ayant déjà commencé, nous allons arriver en plein milieu de celui-ci) :

« La fourmi des champs _pogomomyrmex barbatus_ utilise une phéromone d'alarme de formule C8H17O, le 4-méthylheptan-3-one, CH3-CH2-CH2-CH(CH3)-C(O)CH2-CH3 »

Retournons dans le cerveau de Sasuke.

« NON MAIS T'IMAGINES TOUT CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE AVEC ? »

Oups, il semble qu'il n'ait pas terminé. Retournons voir la phéromone d'alarme de la fourmi des champs…

-Ça va, j'ai terminé.

-Tu as terminé quoi ? demanda Kiba, en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? répondit Sasuke, les sourcils froncés. D'ailleurs j'aimerais dire au narrateur que je n'ai pas les sourcils français parce que je ne suis pas français je suis Konohaiens.

-Figure-toi que j'aide mon ami à régler ses problèmes…

-En m'embrassant à la volée quand je sors de l'appartement ? Je n'appelle pas ça aider mes amis.

-Je fais selon mon point de vue, c'est tout. Puisque je suis de trop ici, je vous laisse.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les kitta Quiba. Euh, pardon, les quitta Kiba.

Sasuke restait perplexe quand à ce départ prématuré et, il l'espérait, définitif du père Kiba, sa femme, ses enfants et toute la famille. Décidément, Sasuke supportait de moins en moins le maître chiant.

Kiba, tout en descendant les escaliers, se disait : « Oh, toi, mon petit Sasuke, je te réserve un chien de ma chienne. » Ce qui vexa Akamaru.

Naruto revint de la chambre tout habillé, propre comme un sou neuf. Or vous savez que, d'après l'expression, « un franc six sous (dix francs soucis) ». Si on prend un sou neuf, c'est environ deux sous. Si c'est pas deux sous, alors c'est dessus. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Si on arrondi un sou neuf à deux sous, et que un franc c'est six sous, alors un sou c'est un sixième de franc, soit 0.166666667 franc. Multiplions ce résultat par dix, on a… Un franc six. Conclusion : un sou neuf c'est environ un franc six.

Donc, Naruto revint de la chambre tout habillé, propre comme un Francis. Il retrouva Sasuke qui fixait la porte du réfrigérateur ouverte, l'air perplexe. Il ferma donc cette porte, regarda son compère Plexe et dit :

-Si on allait au parc aujourd'hui ?

-Tu veux te promener au bord du lac ? demanda Sasuke.

-Plutôt dans un parc d'attraction…

-Il est loin le plus proche, remarqua le brun.

-Pas tant que ça. Trente minutes toutes mouillées.

-Il faut au moins une heure de plus, sauf si on y va en train.

-Tu veux refaire les voyages en train ?

Les deux compères sourirent alors qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire.

C'est donc une dizaine de minutes plus tard que nos deux protagonistes sortirent de l'appartement, Naruto bidouillant son portable, le bruit des touches insupportant Sasuke.

-T'as fini oui avec ton portable ?

-Bientôt, j'envoie simplement un message.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare, prirent le train et arrivèrent dans un port, terminus du train, après une heure et demi de voyage, port où, comme chacun sait, il y a des marins, et il parait que dans certains ils chantent, d'après un chanteur que Sasuke trouve naze.

-C'est comment déjà ce chanteur ?

-De quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Tu sais, le chanteur qui chante « Dans le port au Macadam, ya des marins qui chantent » ?

-La chorale des marins ?

-Non.

-Le corail des marins ?

-Naruto… Tu sais, celui qui est naze.

-Ah ! Quel labour…

-Naze Labour, voilà. Merci Naruto, termina Sasuke sur un petit sourire.

C'est donc sur le port au macadam, à quai qu'arriva Kiko, coquet, curieux, qui cause que des couacs. Qu'est Kiko, sinon cocu… Kiko est en fait le surnom affectueux du passeur qui va mener nos deux jeunes héros sur l'île de La Fine Eau, une île qui contient entre autre une baie, une ville, un hôtel, une plage et un parc d'attraction. Le vrai nom de Kiko est Christophe, qui a quelques problèmes conjugaux ces temps-ci.

Naruto et Sasuke approchèrent du bateau de Kiko pour embarquer, quand soudain, apparut Nayru. Que faisait-elle là ? Hélas, vous connaissez les fées, à peine sorties que ça s'échappe à l'autre bout…

C'est donc en bateau et en dix minutes que Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent sur l'île de La Fine Eau.

Ils laissèrent Kiko en plan et s'avancèrent vers la place centrale de cette petite île, réputée pour sa tranquillité, l'ouverture d'esprit des habitants (en effet le tourisme faisant vivre les neuf dixièmes de la population) et ses paysages aussi... Peints ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Naruto, regardant Sasuke, incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a des graffitis partout. Sur les murs, le sol et même sur les gens. En plus, on dirait que la peinture est vivante, répondit le brun.

Naruto observait Sasuke, aussi stupéfait par le nombre de mots qu'il avait réussi à aligner (il en avait même fait des phrases) que par la pertinence de ses paroles.

-Nous sommes désolés, le parc d'attraction est fermé pour plusieurs jours, leur dit la standardiste devant les grilles fermées du parc.

-Sait-on qui a fait ça ? Demanda Naruto, avide de ragots.

-Il paraît que c'est un petit moustachu en salopette assez célèbre, venu passer quelques jours sur notre île. Bon, au moins, il ne casse pas le matériel dans sa chambre, comme d'autres, mais repeindre l'île avec cette... peinture bizarre...

Un moustachu à salopette ? Serait-ce le héros de Naruto qui s'était fait arrêté ? Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation de savoir ce qui allait se passer pour le moustachu alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui c'était ? C'était donc d'un pas décidé que Naruto avait pris Sasuke par la main, l'emmenant sur la place centrale de l'île pour vérifier si la compagne du moustachu n'était autre que...

-Daisy ?

-Qui me demande ? Répondit l'intéressée, en jetant un regard vers ses interlocuteurs.

La princesse était habillée de son éternelle robe jaune orange, sa coiffure châtain reposant sur ses épaules. Deux magnifiques yeux bleus illuminaient son visage mais ce constat fut vite oublié par nos deux protagonistes, surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de son « mari ». Ce dernier regardait d'un air malveillant les deux compères qui parlaient avec SA princesse mais cette dernière ne le laissait pas entendre comme tel :

-Je te signale, mon cher Luigi, que c'est sur un conseil de ton frère que nous sommes venus en vacances ici, et que si tu n'étais pas aussi maladroit, on aurait pu passer d'excellentes vacances Mais il a fallu que tu t'enivres hier soir et que tu foutes de la peinture partout ! Alors, tu vas te dépêcher de nettoyer tout ça et d'arroser toutes les plantes de la ville, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA FAINEANT !

Naruto, étant fan de cet univers, se devait de repartir de cette île sans tour de grande roue avec Sasuke mais au moins avec un autographe de Luigi et de Daisy. Il eut, au final, un autographe et un baiser de Daisy, puis un autographe et un coup de poing de Luigi qui lui promettait de venir aspirer chez lui s'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Daisy. Cette dernière remarque était stupide, pensait Naruto, parce qu'il avait fait le ménage chez lui la veille de sa mise en colocation avec Sasuke. Et puis comment un type qui ne sait même pas où est Konoha pourrait passer l'aspirateur chez lui ? Des fois, Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas le monde qui l'entourait.

C'est donc déçu que Sasuke et Naruto quittèrent l'île de La Fine Eau pour retourner vers Konoha. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que pendant leur absence, un grand mal s'était abattu sur Konoha…

**

* * *

Revenons un peu dans le temps**

Kiba, tout en descendant les escaliers, se disait : « Oh, toi, mon petit Sasuke, je te réserve un chien de ma chienne. » Ce qui vexa Akamaru.

-Mais non, Akamaru, je ne parlais pas de toi, le rassura Kiba.

-Ouaf, répondit Akamaru.

-C'est une expression humaine pour dire « _je vais me venger »_ tu comprends ?

-Ouaf ! Ouaf !

-Ah je préfère. Bon allons continuer notre plan, puisque le début est mal parti.

-Rouaf.

-Pardon ?

-Ouaf.

-Je préfère, termina Kiba.

Et lui et son chien se dirigèrent vers le canoë de Shino, car comme il le dit très bien, en canoë, avec Shino, même si vous êtes à bout, ramez !

Une fois devant le manoir Aburame, Kiba sonna. La mère de Shino lui dit que ce dernier s'était absenté depuis un moment vers les ruches familiales, un peu plus à l'ouest derrière la maison, pas très loin du Guarana, euh pardon, du Bois Nara.

Kiba se dirigea donc vers les ruches, comme indiquées par la mère de Shino ou par le panneau directionnel là-bas. Il s'arrêta devant ce panneau et put lire : _Ruches Aburame, tout droit. Bois Nara, à gauche. Monstre Dangereux à ne délivrer sous aucun prétexte, à droite. Vous revenez sur vos pas, en arrière. _Pendant qu'il lisait le panneau, essayant de se souvenir d'un Monstre Dangereux à ne délivrer sous aucun prétexte dans ses cours, Akamaru jouait avec un papillon. Il sautillait de ci de là, essayant de mordre le papillon, quand il sauta un peu trop haut et ratterit sur la tête de Kiba, l'assommant au passage.

-Aie ! fit Kiba, tout en se relevant.

Après avoir maudi son abruti de chien, il pointa une direction, dit « On va tout droit donc » en pointant la direction du Monstre Dangereux.

C'est après quelques minutes de marche qu'Akamaru commença à couiner. En effet, la forêt avait disparu pour laisser place à… rien. Un paysage de désolation, avec des cailloux gris à perte de vue. Assez morne dans l'ensemble. Kiba décida de continuer à marcher au lieu de faire demi-tour. C'est alors qu'il arriva devant une grande cage de bois avec, non pas un monstre, mais des monstres. Des horreurs de la nature enfermées dans une cage.

-Mais c'est quoi ces monstres ! s'écria Kiba. Akamaru aboya pour attirer l'attention de son maître devant un panonceau dissimulé dans des herbes hautes.

Kiba prit le panonceau dans ses mains et le lut. Il tirait quelques têtes bizarres et relevait assez souvent son nez en faisant des « Oh ! Je vois. » Pour ne pas vous laissez dans le flou, voici ce que contenait le panonceau :

_Cette cage contient les plus viles créatures_

_Lecteur, je te le demande : faire attention_

_Elles ont subi entièrement toute ma torture_

_Et elles sont le fruit de mon imagination_

_De l'abomination d'un cochon et d'une dinde_

_Au canard difforme après quelques pintes_

_Je te présente succinctement le cochon dinde_

_Et bien sur mon préféré : l'ornithorynque._

-Alors, cette bête avec une tête de cochon et un corps de poule, ça n'est rien d'autre que… Et ce drôle de canard, c'est…

Mais alors, qu'est-ce que fait ce démon à l'arrière de la cage, qui effraie les autres « _animaux_ » ? Pensa Kiba à voix haute.

-MOUHAHAHA ! fit ledit démon. Je suis le démon de Midi ! Créé par Orochimaru, je suis là pour détruire mes frères, les Démons de Minuit ! Ah, et aussi pour détruire Konoha, mais bon la priorité reste quand même mes frères.

Kiba, face à cette annonce, fut littéralement sur le cul. Sauf qu'il s'était assis sur un petit mécanisme qu'il enclencha et qui… ouvrit la porte de la cage.

-MOUHAHAHA ! Merci, petit humain, fit le démon de cinq mètres de haut. Grace à toi, nous sommes libres. Pour te prouver ma générosité, je te tuerai en dernier dans le village. Adieu !

Et sur ces mots, le démon parti, en direction de Konoha. Kiba hurla, non pas qu'il eut peur et qu'il réalisa l'immense connerie qu'il avait provoquée, mais parce qu'il se faisait courser par le cochon dinde.

_**La suite, au prochain chapitre.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bon, j'ai quelques explications à donner.

Je pourrais vous dire : manque de temps, panne d'inspiration, trop de choses nouvelles dans ma vie, mais comme tout le monde s'en fiche et que le chapitre est là…

Allez, on y croit !

Et je remercie tous ceux et celles (ya du monde !) qui ont attendu (ah, plus grand monde) la suite de cette histoire (pourquoi ya plus personne ?).

Comme quoi, les miracles arrivent, parfois.

Mikau32


End file.
